Extroverted Philosophy
by ph34r-t3h-cu73n355
Summary: Darkness lingers on the edge of light, evil dwells in the coldness within. What can save the worlds? What, or who, can save them from themselves? Collaboration with Nekodemongrl. Discontinued!
1. Chapter 1

Jinx-the-Pink-Goddess is back!

Back again with another story, this one being a collaboration piece between **Nekodemongrl** and I. We have been working on it the majority of the summer, her helping me with characters and scenes, and me typing it all out. Well, we really hope this story does well, we worked hard on it.

A few notes. To explain the title 'Extroverted Philosophy', well, it's catchy and hold a true meaning...the need for pure knowledge, to know all that there is to know, and learn from life's lessons. That is one of the main concepts in the story is is portrayed by the characters. There are OC's in this, but not Mary Sues, so don't worry. We stick to the Anime in most instances, but quite a bit of reference is in the manga. The story takes place roughly 2-5 years after the end of the show. Events are explained and gaps are filled.

Neko is working on a companion piece to this, covering the history of her OC, Tani. The history of both of mine is covered in the Prelude and thoughout the first few chapters. There is quite a bit planned for the story and a new chapter will be posted every Tuesday. If not on a Tuesday, then on a Wednesday.

Well, if I still have your attention and you like the beginning bit, add the story to your alerts so you know when the next chapter is posted. If not, why are you still reading this.

Without further adieu, here is Extroverted Philosophy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once upon a time, such a common way to start a story, but, it only works for fairy tales.

...And so they lived happily ever after, never true. Life is crazy. It likes to fuck with everyone. In our world, there is no happily ever after, there is just to be continued, until another time, until the next moment when fate wants to screw us over again.

The End, the finale of the story. The End is everywhere, like a clock, it's always turning. The End is the cessation of life, the monotone curtain call of death.

No one life is perfect. Darkness is always around, always watching, always waiting for it's time to strike. Most are able to evade it, but some get sucked into it. Happiness is stolen, memories of the good times are sealed away, locked under key, never to be opened. Light cannot shine through the dark, overcast skies.

I would love to say that my story began, happened, and continues to be happy...but then, I'd be lying. I had a typical childhood, parents together, us living in a nice home, it started out alright. When my 3rd birthday came around, however, it took a turn downhill. Father started drinking and abusing mommy and me. When my grandparents tried to intervene, he did something terrible...he killed them, right before my eyes. The blood from their bodies splattered onto me. I was young, but I was smart. What father did was wrong. Even now, I am haunted by my grandmother's empty, lifeless eyes. They gazed up at me, forever, now, unblinking...

Soon after, my father began teaching me to fight, just out of the blue. Mother protested, but father only beat her more. We started simple, defense. Father would come at me, fists before him in an offensive stance, and attack. Being small and quick, I was able to dodge a couple, but would soon get hit. Every time I messed up, we would practice longer. He has broken more bones then I could count at the time, bruised me, and cut me all over. Father was brutal, but I tried my hardest to make him proud.

By my sixth birthday, I was skilled fighter and had been training with weapons for the past year. Father had started me off with a lone knife, but, as my birthday present that year, gave with twin blades, the length of my small arms. Mother was getting older and with that, she got sick. I stayed with her as often as I could, even if it earned me a beating from father.

She passed away one night when I wasn't there. Father forced me into the forest several miles from our home to stay for a week. I had to live off of nature and fend off any invading enemies. When I came home, slightly scratched up but nothing serious, I saw a burial mound in the garden. Mother's bow was resting atop it. Knowing what had happened, I ran into the house and to my parent's bedroom. Father was standing by the window, his face stoic, but sadness rolled off of him. Turning, he found me there, tears running down my cheeks and his ever present anger was aimed at me. He stripped me of my clothes and beat me mercilessly, claiming it was my fault that mother had died.

This very treatment continued up until my fifteenth birthday. I became mute the day I found out about mother's death, after the first beating. Father never got the pleasure of hearing my screams of pain, so he assaulted me until I passed out. My training was an every day occurrence, along with my weekly 10-mile runs and week-long survival camp-outs.

Father found another woman and, 9 months later, they wound up having a daughter, my half-sister Kira. I loved her so much. Father and Nyara would have me watch her quite often. Nyara did not like me, but would not strike me, knowing full well I could kill her easily. She also had a son, a little less then a year older then me, named Touya. We became like brother and sister instantly, him being able to pull me out of my muteness. Father had us share a room, along with a bed, and we kept Kira in a sheep's manger near our bed. Touya and I were close and partook in sibling activities. Where he was from, it was custom to kiss your sibling on the lips in affection and, when he was proud or thankful, he would do so. I eventually got into the habit as well, considering we were from the same tribe.

Father did not mind this, but to spite our relationship, he would have Touya and me fight each other. We followed his orders, but, at the same time, enjoyed the fight. Techniques were created and shared and, through that, our bond grew even stronger. On his seventeenth birthday, he disappeared. We did not know why and I was saddened by it, even though he told me. He said that he was going out into the world to make a difference, to become something. Once he was established, he would come back for Kira and me. As he told me this, I cried. Before he left, he kissed my lips softly, sealing his word. Father went out looking for him and never returned. Word came to us that they were both killed.

When Nyara found out, she locked herself up in her room and cried. I brought her food, but she hardly ate. It was up to me to care for Kira, who was only 4 months at the time. This carried on until one day, just a week later, when I was making food, I heard an almost nonexistent gasp and sob from Nyara's bedroom. Grabbing Kira, I hurried into the room to find Nyara laying on the bed, the white cotton and wool sheets stained red. A sob escaped my own throat and I turned away. Kira grabbed my arm and I look into her soft blue eyes. Pure innocence reflected in them and I knew it was my duty to protect her.

I sang her a lullaby my mother used to sing to me. Sleep washed over her, the river of dreams sweeping her away. Making her comfortable in her bassinet in mine and Touya's room, I gathered Nyara in my arms and proceeded to bury her beside my mother. Deep down, I knew I cared for Nyara and her me, but father constantly hovered over.

Once I finished burying her, I bowed in respect for both of them. Tears fell from my eyes and soaked their graves. Wiping my cheeks, I gathered up my mother's bow and returned to the house. In Nyara's room was a dagger that her father had given her and that she planned to pass on to Touya. I took that, father's prized sword, spare arrows, and my own knives, along with supplies for Kira and myself.

Kira was wide awake when I entered our room. Placing everything by the door, I picked up her carrier, strapped it to my front and placed her within it. With our belongings on my back, we left the house, me making sure to set it on fire so as to burn everything within it. The forest seemed to lean back as it roared with flames, but I paid it no mind. Walking forward, I didn't look back. I was determined to find Touya, no matter how long it took, so we trekked, into the wilds, of Makai.


	2. Chapter 2

We have already gotten our first review. I hope Neko has seen this. If she has, email me! Anywhos, Like previously said, a new chapter will be posted every Tuesday here after, or Wednesday, if necessary. Really hope everyone likes the story and let us know what you think!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A squall of wind billowed in from the east, bringing the smell of freshly bloomed Makai flowers with it. One single man sits atop a tree, the wind mingling with his rarely loose hair. A tuft of green bangs tickled his nose and he brushes it away. Crystal-blue eyes flicker open to see a familiar red-haired, horn-baring man before him. The wind master sits on the branch beside him, gazing at his friend.

"'ey there, mate. W'at be the mat'er?" he asked in his heavily ladened Irish accent.

"Nothing Jin."

"I's know you to well ta believe it not'ing."

"Don't worry yourself."

"Well, I 'ave ta. I promised ya mother years ago t'at we Shinobi will 'elp ya."

Jin whipped the wind around him to levitate himself before Touya. The breeze played with the ice demon's hair as he watched his friend sit before him. He knew what Jin wanted to know.

"I keep wondering about Kiai and Kira. They were all alone. Mother and Wu-Shun would not take care of Kiai and Kira was just a baby."

"'ows bout we ask 'elp from Urameshi?" Jin asked.

"I guess. Reikai does have everyone on file. Maybe we could track them down."

"Alright! I 'aven't seen t'em in a w'ile, 'specially Kiai."

"You will not date my sister!"

"I know." Jin put his hands up in surrender. "Just sayin' I miss 'er."

Touya stood on the branch, gazing around at the snowy advance. The lingerings of the Kekkai barrier could be seen glowing on the horizon. All that hung in his mind was finding his sisters. He had not seen them in 603 years, that's almost 10 life times to a human. He closed his eyes, imagining the Kiai and Kira he remembered. Deep inside his never-beating heart, he knew he would find them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiai, or as she was known in Ningenkai, Ayame, was sitting back in her seat, having just finished her homework. A young man with waist-length ruby hair sat across from her and took note of her silence. Ayame was usually quite talkative, but today she seemed slightly off. His emerald eyes took in her appearance. Normally, she had her deep purple with ice blue tipped hair in a bun at the top of her head. Today, she just wore it loose, it reaching to her thighs. Baggy black pants clung to her hips for dear life, threatening to fall off half the time. A tight purple shirt, the same hue as her hair, brought out her noticeable curves. Her shocking blue eyes held a cloudy look in them.

"Ayame-chan, what's wrong?" he asked, placing a hand upon hers.

"Huh? Oh, I am sorry Shuichi-kun. I just had a rough night."

"A rough night?" Shuichi questioned, suspiciously.

"Nothing like that, hentai, just...a dream that keeps tormenting me."

"Care to talk about it."

"Not really."

She gazed at her watch. It was a quarter after 1. Tsume and Tani would be getting out of school soon. They had kitchen and dinner duty that night because Ayame had to go to work for a couple hours. With a good-bye to Shuichi, Ayame gathered her belongings and left the quiet library, heading towards her car so that she may go to work at the local, Martial Arts dojo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tani sat in the back seat looking out the window with her chin in the palm of her hand. The sky was a light blue, no clouds in sight.

'What a boring teacher... Stupid teacher giving a stupid assignment...' She grimaced and lowered her head onto the desk.

"Ms. Matsumoto, are you even listening to the assignment?" Came the teacher's strict voice.

"If I said no I'd be lying... No one can sleep or drone away with your damn talking because of your fucking annoying voice..." she replied, not even looking up at her.

There were snickers from the most of the students in the class room.

"Hey, lets ditch this class..." Yusuke, who sat next to her, whispered so that only she could hear.

Tani smirked though no one was able to see it for her face was on the desk and her forearms at the front of the desk so her biceps didn't allow anyone to see

her face.

"That sounds like a good idea..." She whispered back.

Just then Tani thought about what Hiei would do. He hated going to school and thought he didn't need it. He thought Tani didn't need it either but her being in Ningenkai and interacting with a lot of ningens, she had to go to school. He would be pissed off if she skipped class and then he'd kick her ass, well he'd try and then both of them would be coming close to dead, that's just how their "sibling" love was shown.

"No good on the skipping. My brother would kill me..." Tani grumbled.

"He'll never find out..."

She snorted.

"I wish... My bro knows everything... Sometimes I wonder if I really am the older sibling..."

'We all know I am... There are just times I don't act 500 and some odd years old...' she said in her head.

"Ms. Matsumoto!" The teacher yelled again.

Tani looked up slowly and sat back.

"Yo..."

The teacher looked pissed, her face turning red with anger.

"Must I send you to the assistant Principals' office?"

Tani smirked. "Oh I'm shaking in my gay ass uniform!" She faked to shiver and pretended to get all frightened.

'This is the gayest uniform I've ever seen... I'd rather wear that magenta uniform from that really good school around here...' she thought to herself with a sigh.

Tsume laughed to herself while watching Tani out of the corner of her eye. Tani's outlandish and in your face behavior always amused her. They had known each other for almost 400 years, both of them and Tsume's sister Ayame being demons, different of course, but demons. None of their friends knew, except for Tani's friend Hiei, whom she never shuts up about at home. Tsume shook her head and looked up at the teacher. She was assigning groups.

"Let's see...lastly, Kuwabara, Urameshi, Matsumoto, and, though I hate to team you up with them, Korihitomi."

Tani lifted her head from where it was nestled, once again in her arms, and looked over at Tsume. A large grin broke out on both their faces and they hurried out of their seats as soon as the bell rang. Yusuke and Kuwabara followed after them in much the same manner. Making sure to slam the door of her locker, Tani grinned as the lock smacked into the metal.

"So, what country are we going to do the project on?" Yusuke asked.

"I know." Tsume said, waving her hand in the air.

"Let me guess...Egypt." Tani stated with a finger stroking her chin.

Tsume smiled and nodded her head so fast it looked like her neck would snap from it. Kuwabara had to literally stop her with his hands. Dizzy from the random act of perkiness, Tsume leaned against Yusuke. He made to put a hand around her waist but one look from Tani made him think otherwise.

"Hands off of her, Yusuke. I don't think you'd like to piss her sister off...damn Ayame and all her protectiveness." she grumbled, much to herself towards the end.

Tsume patted Tani on the head, which was funny because she was 5 foot 1 inch and Tani was 5 foot 6 inches, before moving around her, heading towards the doors. She stopped and gave a quizzical look to the other three. Realizing she wants them to follow her, they hurried to her side.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame closed the door of her car and walked up the pathway to the front of the house. Quite a bit of yelling was coming from inside. Placing her cigarette back into the corner of her mouth, she shifted her books to her left arm and opened the door with her right. Stepping inside, she ducked quickly, narrowly avoiding a pillow to the head. All became quiet in the house as Ayame turned her glare onto the teens in the living room. Tani was towering over a boy with slicked back black hair and chestnut eyes. A boy with orange hair and beady eyes sat beside Tsume and Shuichi. Ayame cocked her head at this.

"Shuichi-kun?"

"Ayame-chan?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" she wondered, plucking the cigarette from between her lips and extinguishing it in the ashtray by the door.

"Umm...spending time with friends."

"Okay." she gave her sister a look. "And they are?"

"Friends."

"Thank you for stating that Captain Obvious, now...hey...are those my antiques on that table?"

Ayame rushed into the living room and picked up a bust that sat on the table, mere inches from the tumble going on on the floor. It wasn't damage, she was glad, but several more of her irreplaceable, ancient Egyptian artifacts were spread around the room as well.

"Why the fuck are all of these out?" she screamed, not caring about her use of language.

"We have a project in our ancient history class and we have to choose a country to do it on and since we have been to Egypt and you have all the cool artifacts and stuff, I thought it would be easy and I knew you wouldn't get too mad, so I want into the attic and got some." Tsume replied in a single breath.

"You had better not break any or so help me I will strangle you all...except for you Shuichi and mysterious stranger on the window sill."

The man on the window sill looked over at her. He had deep crimson eyes and blackish-blue hair that stood on end, a small, white starburst above his forehead. Ayame looked him over carefully. She could see a katana nestled in his belt and his aura was that of a demon. Her gaze turned upon Tani.

"We are low on food, I hope you realized."

"Heh, yeah, I did."

"Well?"

"Right."

Tani stood up and stretched her arms high above her head. Looking over everyone in the room, she met Shuichi's glance.

"Care to come with?" she asked, a perky tone in her voice.

"I would be delighted." the smile on his face truly showing what he said.

"Just don't walk to close to her." Ayame said as she walked out of the room. "Her stupidity is contagious."

"Hey!" Tani yelled at her.

Ayame turned and stuck her tongue out at her, before walking up stairs, books and bag in hand. Tsume smiled at her sister disappearing form. Yusuke stood up from his spot on the ground.

"She's strange." he voiced.

"I second that." agreed Kuwabara.

"Come along then Shuichi." said Tani, tugging his arm.

"Please, call me Kurama, they do." he pointed over his shoulder.

"Alright."

The two of them walked out the door and left Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Tsume. Hiei 'Hn'ed at this and continued to look out the window. A person walking around upstairs came to his ears and he looked up at the roof. Ayame must be thinking had about something because her aura, from what he could sense, was focused on something.

"So Tsume, that's your sister Ayame?" Yusuke asked her.

"Yep."

"How old is she?"

"Umm...let's see...23."

"And she's still in college?" Kuwabara wondered.

"Well, she took a year off after high school because we moved to this house so she had to work full time to pay it all off."

"Tani lives with you?"

"Yeah. We met her a while ago and something came up so Ayame adopted her."

"Where are your parents?" Hiei asked, shocking the three of them.

"They...died...a long time ago."

Tears started to develop in her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away. Yusuke threw a glare at Hiei for bringing it up and Hiei would have said something back if Ayame hadn't have walked in at that moment. She had changed out of her other clothes in favor of black, drawstring pajama pants and a black tank top. Her hair was down and she was brushing it out.

"Tsume?"

"Hai?"

"Could you braid my hair for me while we talk in the other room?"

"Of course."

She jumped up from her spot and told the boys they could watch TV. The two women made their way to the kitchen. Ayame had a look on her face that made Tsume worry. Placing a hand on her sister shoulder, she had her sit while she took over brushing.

"What's wrong, Kiai?" she asked, using her sister's true name.

"I've been having this dream lately and it won't leave me alone."

"Continue."

"It's about Father...and Brother."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tani and Kurama were walking to the shop to get some snacks for everyone at the house. The sun was starting to set leaving a nice mix of hue's to the sky. Tani walked with her hands behind her back and had her eyes on the sky. They turned a corner onto a dead empty street. Tani was about to strike up a conversation when she was pushed against the wall lining the sidewalk and Kurama was pushed away. She looked frightened, her strange eyes holding a spark. Kurama tried to get to her but was pushed back again.

"Kuso... where did these youkai come from...?" Kurama glared at them.

"Little girl... you have something of ours and we want it back..." The youkai surrounding her went to grab her throat.

Kurama went to reach for the rose behind his ear when there was a chuckle. He looked up at Tani as did the youkai blocking him. Tani's head was lowered and 4 high 'B' class demons surrounded her.

"You losers... you really think you can take me on?" She looked up and Kurama saw her eyes become more cat like.

She transformed into a neko demon, the most feared in all of Makai. Long waist length wavy brown hair billowed out around her and hazel green eyes rimmed with black with a burst of gold near the pupil watched her prey. Kurama noticed her pupils were slitted like a cats. Fuzzy orange cat ears replaced her human ears and they sat atop her head. A fuzzy orange cat tail was wrapped around her waist. She smirked evilly as the demon's backed away. Jumping up, she lashed out at them, her claws easily ripping two of the youkai's throats out. She grabbed one of them and plunged her hand into where his heart was, her hand came out of his back with his heart in hand. Tani pulled it out and let the heart drop. The last three were killed by her snapping their necks. She stood and licked her claws clean. Noticing that Kurama was still there, she shifted back into her human form and smiled at him.

"Now you know for sure Kurama...I'm not just some odd human with a weird aura... I'm a feared youkai..."

Kurama stared at her. He knew something was strange about her, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Now he knew, she was a neko youkai, and one that he heard about in the Makai and from Youko. According to the now separate kitsune, he had met this infamous neko once before.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what does everyone think so far? The characters have been introduced and the plot is under way. It will pick up in the next few chapters. The first couple are just ground setters, introducing you to whoever is in the story.

Review!

-Jinx and Neko-


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry it took me so long to put this chapter up. The week has just been so busy, but here is the next chapter. Chapter 4 will be posted on Tuesday, as promised.

Enjoy the eventful chapter and if it seems the least bit confusing, all will be solved.

* * *

Standing on her toes, Ayame places a book on the top shelf of the school library's paleontology section. She was currently looking up information on human bone structures for a project of hers, the book didn't meet her needs. Stretching again, she attempted to grab the book beside it, but was unable to do so. Growling in her throat, she tried again, but was stopped by a hand setting itself upon her own. Turning to her right, she came nose to nose with Shuichi.

"I thought that was you." she whispered to him.

"Care for some help?" he inquired, his hand still on hers.

"Arigato."

He released her hand and grabbed the book, placing it into her waiting arms. She smiled softly at him, her eyes, most likely, shinning behind her dark glasses. Shuichi had never seen her with out her glasses and even if the lens were clear, he never got a true look at her eyes. Unknown to him, they glittered gold, specks of crimson and black littering the swirling pool. As he watched her closely, something felt off. He wasn't sure what it was but being under her gaze made him uneasy.

"Ayame?"

"Hmm?" she muttered, looking up from the book, opened to a page on early human evolution.

"Is there something that you aren't telling me...about Tani?"

"Whatever do you mean, Shuichi?" she asked, faking innocence.

"I know about Tani being a neko-youkai for starters." he whispered into her ear.

He felt her go rigid. A aura rolled off of her and he took a step back. Shuichi felt as if he had angered her, causing her aura to rise. She gazed up at him, looking into his eyes above the brim of her glasses.

"What did you say?" she wondered calmly.

"Tani is a demon, a neko-youkai, correct?"

"What gave you that idea?"

"I saw her." he told Ayame in a harsh whisper.

The library's occupants gave them a wary glance. Throughly confused at his knowledge, Ayame gathered up her bag and book, rushing to the check-out counter. The librarian smiled up at her, knowing Ayame's love for fossils and such. With a good-bye, Ayame walked out of the building, Shuichi following close behind. When they were far enough away, he grabbed her arm and made her face him.

"I was correct, she truly is the one Youko speaks of."

"Youko?" Ayame questioned. "He is alive, then?"

"Yes...he is. Why?"

"Tani never shuts up about him. Everything from he is so cunning and swift to he is so sexy...oy, it's annoying."

"So she is a demon? Would that make you one?"

"No. Not all demons associate with solely demons, as do not all humans associate with only humans. I do know about her heritage so she isn't hiding amongst us, she puts her talents to use with Koenma."

"You know more then you let on."

"I know more then I am willing to tell." she stated, turning on her heel and heading to her car.

Shuichi hurried after Ayame, stopping her just before she got into the vehicle.

"How would Tani like to meet Youko again?" he asked in a rushed voice. "Youko does miss her, just don't tell her that."

"How about you get Hiei and Youko dressed up and Tsume and Tani could take them to, say, dinner? You know, make it a date, Hiei and Tsume there for emotional support, though I am sure a feisty kajihenge like him might not agree."

"How much do you know?"

"A lot, dear. Hop to it, have them ready by 6 and make the reservations."

"Why dinner?"

"Why not? It's romantic." she commented, sighing dramatically while clapping her hands together.

"Cute." Shuichi chuckled, laughing at her display.

"Go along, Shuichi. Better have them ready by the time the girls get there."

"What will you tell them?"

"Hmm...blind date for Tani and Tsume's going there for support, so is Hiei."

"Alright. Jamata ne, Ayame-chan." he called, jogging away from her car.

"Ja ne, Shuichi-kun!"

With a shake of her head, she reached into her purse, pulling out her cigarettes and lighting one up. Taking a long puff, she sighed before turning around to see Hiei right behind her. He looked awfully mad about something.

"Hey there, flame boy. Hop in, heading back to the house."

"Onna, don't call me that." he growled, but got into the vehicle anyway.

"Now what are you mad at?"

"Did you say I had to go to dinner with Tani, your sister, and fox?"

"Yep, cute, ne?"

"No, not cute." he told her, making a face.

"Aww, Hiei-kun, something wrong with you?" she asked him, keeping a hand firmly on the wheel.

"Not your concern."

"Whatever."

Silence elapsed until Ayame pulled into the driveway. Yusuke sat on the stairs, down about something. As soon as she turned off the car, Hiei disappeared, leaving the door open. Hopping out, Ayame grabbed her stuff, shut both doors, and walked up the walkway. She had gotten to know the gang over the past 2 months and Yusuke had told her of all that had been bothering him lately, feeling trust in her. His ex-girlfriend, Keiko, had left town to attend a special school across the sea, leaving Yusuke with a broken heart. The two were engaged, him having proposed to her about two years ago. She felt as if he wasn't there for her, so she broke it off, leaving for the school. As soon as Ayame came into Yusuke's sight he rose and wrapped her in a hug.

"Hello Yusuke. What's wrong?"

"Keiko sent me a letter." he replied, pulling away from her. "I was crushed so I skipped school today. Without her here pestering me, I guess I just gave up on it all together."

"Come in, I'll make you my famous chocolate milkshakes, how's that?"

"Sounds good." he said, smiling broadly.

* * *

Tsume poked at the girl beside her, receiving a grunt in the process. Again she did it, receiving the same reply. The teacher wasa oblivious to this, having her attention on the group presenting their history project. Tsume poked Tani again, this time receiving more then a grunt, a growl.

"Come on Tani. We have, like, five minutes left, at least lift your head for that time."

"I'm tired. I want to sleep." Tani told her, sitting up anyway.

"I know, I am too, especially with exams around the corner, gotta do our best."

"Heh, whatever. Now I know why Hiei hates school, damn tests."

"Come on, they're not that bad."

"You ace every one!"

"You do good on them too."

"Yeah, I cheat, I don't like to study."

"And how do you do that?"

"Hiei."

"What, does he feed you answer from one of the trees?"

"Yep!"

"You're lucky you can never be caught doing that."

"Yep, I am lucky. Hey look, two minutes left now."

"How observant." Tsume replied, grabbing her bag off the floor and stuffing her book into it.

"You know...I just got a feeling that what awaits us at home isn't pretty." Tani said suddenly.

"Why?"

"Something just feels foreboding."

"I'll keep that in mind." Tsume replied, standing up and walking towards the door, the bell ringing not even five seconds later.

* * *

Yusuke slurped up his chocolate milkshake and looked up to see Ayame add some rum to the blender, mixing it into hers. After pouring herself some, she made a second glass, confusing Yusuke.

"Who is that for?" he asked her.

"You'll see."

She picked it up, walked out to the backyard, and stood in the middle of the grass. Yusuke could see a person in black appear beside her, take the drink, and disappear again. Turning around, she came back in and drank hers.

"Hiei?"

"Yep. He has a thing for chocolate and I let him taste my chocolate-rum shake and he liked it, so I thought he would care for one as well."

"Oh."

"So, you came here downtrodden why?"

"Well," he leaned back in his chair. "Keiko sent me a letter telling me all about her school. It's co-ed which means guys everywhere. Well, she was happy saying that she settled in, likes her classes and teachers, has friends, and a boyfriend. Seems like she wanted to rub it in my face cause she had two full paragraphs dedicated to him alone. At the bottom of the letter, 3 pages later, she just said that she missed all of us and she'll write again. She just loves throwing it back at me."

"I understand how she feels. I mean, she wanted you to be around, to be a part of her life, but her doing that, maybe it wasn't meant to be."

"But I loved her, I still do." he cried, smacking his head into the counter.

"You will find someone, someday, Yusuke. I can promise you that" she assured him, reaching across the counter and rubbing his ungelled hair.

The sound of the front door opening made them rise from their seats in the kitchen and see who it was. Tani sat her bag down next to the door and was surprised to see Yusuke there, but shrugged it off. Ayame gave Yusuke a little push into the living room and she walked over to the two girls.

"I have a surprise for you two." she whispered.

"Nani?" Tsume asked, loving surprises.

"You two have a date tonight."

"WHAT? We have a date? With who?" Tani shouted.  
"Go get ready first. I am sure you will find something on each of your beds." Ayame said with a smile, walking into the living room with her drink, taking a seat beside Yusuke in front of the TV.

"Sounds like fun!" Tsume cheered.

"Yeah...fun." Tani replied, sarcastically.

* * *

Tani grumbled. "Do I have to were this Ayame?"

Said girl nodded with a smile, throughly pleased to see Tani in such a nice outfit, but laughing on the inside at her expense

"Ugh... I hate this..."

Tani was in a maroon dress, it was skin tight and showed off her curves with a slit on each side that went up to her mid thigh. Black heels were laced up her calf to just below her knee. Her dark brown hair fell down her back. She had make up complimenting her face only a little. She growled.

"Hiei's gonna laugh... I just know it..."

She walked out into the living room to see Tsume in a similar outfit only in black. The two nodded at each other.

"So... Who'd Kurama get to go in his place?" Tani asked her, Ayame having told her Kurama could not make it like she said, though lied about in the first place.

"A demon... Youko..."

Tani went still, but shook it off and nodded.

"So what are we going to do? Youko has fox ears and a tail... No way can those be hidden in Ningenkai..."

Tsume shrugged.

"I think so... Kurama said he made reservations at some fancy restaurant for four. Come on... We're going to go pick them up..."

Tani's eye twitched visibly.

"Isn't it supposed to be... Oh never mind..."

The two went, gave Ayame a hug, and she kissed each on the forehead. They walked out and went to Ayame's car. The drive to the house was... interesting. Tsume had constantly made fun of Tani for the way she looked, make up and in a dress with heels. When they got to the house they stepped out just as the front door opened. Hiei and a tall man with long silver hair pulled back into a braid, much to his distaste. The kajihenge and Youko walked over to them. Hiei smirked.

"Well... You look..." He paused and looked Tani up and down. "... Hilarious..."

Tani punched him in the gut and he doubled over slightly.

"Don't make me kill you Jaganshi..."

Hiei glared and went to hit her. Youko sighed and stopped both of them by standing in between the two.

"You two are so immature..."

Tani simply pushed past him and hugged Hiei.

"No... That's just our sibling love!"

Hiei pried her off with a glare that said 'I told you not in front of other people'. Tani smiled and pointed to Tsume.

"That's Tsume!"

Tsume waved slightly.

"We should get going..."

The four got back into the car, the ride silent. Tsume parked the car in front of a well lit restaurant. The four walked into the building. Well dressed people sat eating and talking at tables with white table cloths and a single rose in a vase as the center piece. The man at the front podium smiled.

"Good evening... The name please."

Tsume stepped up.

"Minamino...?"

The man looked at a list of names and smiled at them. He lead them to a table near the back with four seats around a round table. They all sat down. Tani sitting in between Youko and Hiei and Tsume in front of her. A waitress came to them and asked what they would like to drink. Youko was about to comment on how well the waitress looked in her uniform, but was kicked and silenced by Tani. Tsume asked for only water.

The two women engaged in a conversation on their upcoming school exams. Hiei played with his silverware, while Youko checked out the women throughout the restaurant, once again, receiving a kick from Tani. At last, the waitress asked them what food they would like and, since they weren't paying for it, ordered the most expensive, yet tasty, thing on the menu. The dinner went smoothly, except for Youko and his hentai-like attitude towards the women.

* * *

When Tsume and Tani dropped Hiei and Youko off at Shuichi's house, they could sense Yusuke and Kuwabara inside. The two demons entered and found the three boys surrounding the TV. Koenma was on it, giving them information for a new case. Three rogue demoness' have escaped into Ningenkai and they had to do every thing in their power to stop them. Gathering whatever they may need, the five of them headed downtown to where the coordinates told them to go.

Several miles away at the location, three women stood in the shadows, concealing themselves with not only the lack of light but their outfits as well. Two of them were matched for height and the third stood six inches shorter. They were huddled together in a hushed conversation.

"Just like I told you, fight them hard, but do not harm them unless it is absolutely necessary. This is only to test how strong they are. Koenma would have our heads if we were to kill them, even by accident, which I know that we will not." said the first one, obviously the leader.

"Got it." the two others replied in unison.

They turned to the entrance of the alleyway where an energy spike came from. Ten gangly figures ran down the filthy side road, it being clear they were not human. The three women rushed at them, barreling down and killing two in the process. The other eight were weary and would have attacked had a shout not reached their ears.

"Hey. What are you doing in Ningenkai? You should know demons are not allowed here." shouted Yusuke, preparing himself for a Rei Gan.

"Then why are you here, Mazoku? Shouldn't you be back in Makai as well?" Retorted the leader of the three.

"Watch who you talk to, lady. We are the Reikai Tantei and are here to take you down, drag you to Reikai where you will rot in jail for the rest of your life."

"I am so terrified." she countered, apparently not. "Try me detectives. Let me see what you're made of. Take care of those lessers." the woman instructed her accomplices to do.

They nodded and ran after the demons who had run off. Youko and Hiei made to follow but were stopped by Shuichi. He was gazing intently at the woman, trying to figure her out.

"What is your name?" he asked her, standing beside Yusuke.

"Hm, a human with remnants of demon blood within him...how very interesting. I will not tell you my true name, not many of us demons do, but you may call me Mirage. The short one you saw was Illusion and the other was LustMoon. Now, who wishes to do battle first?" she asked, taking a step forward.

Yusuke pointed his legendary Rei Gan at her, gathered up energy at the tip of his pointer finger, and smirked. Whether she is a woman or not, she is a demon who is in Ningenkai illegally. He took notice of her in the light, though. She had knee-length black hair pulled back in a braid. What shocked him was her choice of outfits. She had strips of cloth covering her chest, lower arms, knees, and, what looked like, her lower areas, though that was barely covered up by a skirt. Black, leather boots with a one-inch heel and straps up to her mid-shin protected her feet. From what he could see, a katana was strapped to her back. A simple face mask hid her mouth and nose from view and additional wraps covered her eyes. How she could see was beyond Yusuke.

"Rei Gan!" billowed Yusuke, unleashing the massive wave of Reiki at her.

She was unresponsive as it hurtled towards her, but, at the last second, she threw up a barrier of onyx energy swirling with icy blue. They others were shocked at this and even more so when she came out of the smoke unhindered.

"That is a fascinating trick there, detective. No doubt the late Genkai helped you improve it. Wouldn't put it past her. She always knew who to train, knew their potential. Now, how about I show you a trick of mine."

She spaced her feet apart and stood with her hands in the Rei Gan position. The same energy that she used in her shield swirled down her arm and into her pointer finger. A smirk came to her, though they could not see it, and she lifted her arm, pointing it at them.

"Kuro Rei Gan!" she shouted, the attack hurdling towards the men.

They prepared themselves for the impact but were shocked that it had stopped just before them. It hovered above the ground, tendrils of energy crackling around it. Hiei, who was on the end, looked to see Mirage standing there, hands outward, the tendrils wrapped around her arms. She was controlling it so, with a pull, she brought it towards her and absorbed it.

"How...did you do that?" Kuwabara asked.

"Enough talk." Hiei shouted, drawing his katana and leaping at her.

Mirage pulled her own blade out and blocked Hiei. He went for another vertical slash but was blocked again. Deciding to catch her off guard, he went for a vertical, but switched to a diagonal at the last second. She expected this and twisted her blade to block that, pulling another blade out of nowhere. Hiei didn't see it in time and received a slash across the chest. With a simple kick, Mirage knocked him back over to the others. Illusion and LustMoon appeared beside her.

"The demons were taken care of." Illusion assured her.

"Koenma sent some of the Oni to take away the ones we didn't kill. Speaking of the toddler where is he?" LustMoon wondered.

"Right here." Koenma voiced, walking out of the shadows.

"Okay, what's going on?" Yusuke asked, saying what everyone was thinking.

Mirage bowed low to Koenma before rising to check on Hiei. The would was deep and he was bleeding severely. She bent down to heal him, but he scooted away.

"I don't need your help, onna."

"I insist. I did not wish to hurt you."

"Just listen to her already." LustMoon shouted at him.

He rose his head to yell back at her, but noticed who she was. She had wavy brown hair, Fuzzy orange cat ears atop her head, and a tail of the same color swishing behind. She was wearing an ankle length, dark colored skirt with hip high slits, a strapless top that reveals her belly button and some of her stomach, a gold band on her left bicep, and soft black shoes.

"Tani?" he whispered, more to himself.

"Hush Kajihenge, no talking while I heal." Mirage soothed.

He barely had time to react. A cold hand was pressed to his wound and he hissed at the ice on her hand slowly mended the skin. It was pulled taut and healed in a little under a minute. Koenma cleared his throat as soon as she finished and she got up, walking over to him.

"Now, the reason I am here." he began, catching the detectives' attention. "This was a test, to see how well you have improved. However, it is invalid because of the demons that Illusion and LustMoon had to track down. I was impressed, however, at how Yusuke Rei Gan is doing, much stronger then I remember."

"So who are they?" Youko asked, pointing at Mirage and Illusion.

"They help me with work here in Ningenkai, particularly spying. They keep tabs on demons in Ningenkai because some are allowed to stay while others aren't. When they step out of line, they 'interfere', in other words, kills them."

"Ah, I see." Yusuke said, nodding. "So, we good to go home?"

"Yes Yusuke, you are allowed to return home."

The five men turned around and went off in their own directions. Mirage grabbed Illusion and LustMoon's hands and faded into the shadows, emerging in their home miles away.

* * *

Touya and Jin sat on chairs in Koenma's office, waiting for the toddler prince to return from where ever he was. A popping sound announced his arrival and they stood to greet him.

"What brings you two to Reikai?" Koenma asked after they had all seated themselves.

"I am looking for my sisters." Touya told him.

"Oh? Well, I am sure we can find them in the files. What are their names?" he questioned, grabbing a pen and pad.

"Korihitomi Kiai and Nahhamutso-Korihitomi Kira."

Koenma eyes widen but was not noticed by the two men. Ayame had said she had a brother, though failed to specify his name. This shocked him, but he didn't say anything. He didn't know how Ayame would react.

* * *

Well, what do you think, interesting so far? Let us know!

-Jink and Neko-


	4. Chapter 4

We are back with another chapter! This one is longer then the other ones and gets a bit more in depth with the characters. Really hope you enjoy. Please review to let us know what you think...it is greatly appreciated!

Ja ne and enjoy!

* * *

Ayame walked up the wooden steps of the late Genkai's temple. She could hear humming from inside and knew that Yukina was there. Sliding open the door, she slipped off her sneakers and made her way to the nearest room, the living room. Yukina was dusting off the various artifacts throughout the room and gazed up at Ayame as she came in. 

"Ayame-chan. What a pleasant surprise." Yukina said, giving the woman a hug.

"Hello to you as well Yukina. Would you like to join me at the mall? I know that you need some clothes and perhaps we could stop by the book store to get reading materials pertaining to human culture for you. I know that you wish to learn of human customs. It would help." Suggested Ayame, knowing fully that Yukina was a Koormie.

"I would like that, but let me change real quick." Yukina replied, setting the duster on the table.

"Take your time." Ayame assured her.

Yukina hurried out of the room and to her own room to put on a simple, ningen dress. It was a deep blue dress that went to her knees and had short sleeves. The neck dipped in a u-shape, showing her collar bone and upper chest, the tops of her breasts almost noticeable. Grabbing a small poncho, she placed it on her shoulders, grabbed a hair tie, and went back out to meet Ayame in the hall. The older woman had placed her sleek sunglasses back onto the bridge of her nose and waited for Yukina.

Ayame decided to try out a new look that day and wore a black, upper thigh length skirt with a short-sleeved purple top that showed her curves. Purple knee-length stockings covered her lower legs and she had her black sneakers back on. The Koormie hurried to the door and the two left, heading down the long stairs that led to the street where Ayame's car awaited them. After getting in and driving for a few minutes, they pulled into the parking lot of the nearest shopping mall.

Yukina was in awe when they entered it. There were so many people and so many stores. Ayame smiled at Yukina's reaction and took the Koormie's hand so as not to loose her in the crowds. Walking around, Yukina just watched everything around her. Never had she seen this many humans in one place. Ayame pulled her into a store and began searching through clothes for Yukina. Despite her protesting, Ayame bought Yukina different outfits. This continued for two hours before they came to a book store.

Ayame gave Yukina a book to look though. Inside were pictures and information on Japan and it's people. There was the history of the country, the customs, food, clothing, everything the young Koormie would need if she wanted to learn about humans.

"Ayame, this is so much fun. There is so much to learn it's overwhelming."

"Would you like the book?" she asked.

"You have already bought me so much..."

"I insist. It could of great help."

"Arigato."

"Not a problem."

She helped the Koormie up and the two went to purchase the book. A group of men were lingering outside the store when the two came out, Ayame keeping a firm hold on Yukina's hand. The men waltzed over to them and the leader wrapped an arm around Yukina's shoulders.

"How would you two lovely ladies like to join us at a party tonight?" he asked.

Ayame wrinkled her nose in disgust. The four of them surrounded the two and she could smell alcohol.

"No thank you." Ayame told him as calmly as she could.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun." said one of the men behind her, stepping forward.

"No, really. We do not want to go." she insisted, pushing the man off of Yukina.

The man that was behind her reached out to grab her ass but suddenly shot backwards as Ayame brought her foot up behind her, nailing him under the jaw. Lowering her foot, she glared at the leader. He was slightly slackjawed but recovered and went to grab her. Ayame moved Yukina behind her and aimed a kick at the leaders head. He was down and out in a second. People in the mall stopped at this sight. The other two men looked at each other, Ayame, and their friends, before grabbing the 'fallen' and running off. Ayame shook her head and started walking away with Yukina beside her.

"Ningens can be so irritating."

Yukina giggled as Ayame muttered to herself on their way back to the car.

* * *

Tani stood at her work waiting for her ride. She was going to get a ride from a fellow co-worker, but she had a strong feeling he forgot about her. Tani wasn't feeling all too well. She was extremely tired, almost to the point of collapsing, and that only meant one thing in her case. A bad thunder storm. And she hated rain, she was a cat after all. Tani leaned against the pillar she was at. She had been working 12 hours that day, taking tickets from people, smiling and wishing them a great day. She worked at the local amusement park. It wasn't the greatest of pay but hell, she was getting money so she wasn't complaining. She was going to quit soon and go work at the bookstore where it was closer to her house.

There was thunder and Tani shivered. The hairs on her arms and the small hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She growled and looked around. The strange feeling of someone watching her made her glance around nervously. There were a lot of people. They were starting to leave the park for dinner so Tani couldn't find out who was staring at her so intently. A drop of water fell onto her hand and made a small splashing sound that only ones with sensitive ears could hear. She looked up, her eyes wide. She flinched when it started pouring. Her eyes clenched tightly shut as she lowered her head. Suddenly, the rain stopped falling on her causing Tani to look up. She saw Youko and Kurama standing there, Youko holding an umbrella above her head. Kurama smiled, his own umbrella in his hands sheltering him from the rain.

"Thought you might want a ride home..." Tani shrugged.

"Arigato..."

She got into the back seat of the car seeing Hiei in the front. Tani hit him in the head lightly.

"Hey bro..."

She got behind the drivers seat and curled up, laying her head on Youko's lap once he got in. With a yawn, she instantly fell asleep.

* * *

Tani sat with Tsume and Ayame in the living room. She was brushing her hair and putting it into a braid. They weren't expecting company, it was 3 in the morning after all. They were all in tank tops and short shorts, well Tani in something a lot more skimpier. She hated to feel trapped in clothing, but put up with it at school and at work and when ever she had to. But at home, she was in less clothing thought possible (nothing too showy though). They were watching "When a Stranger Calls". Tani rested her head on Ayame's shoulder, the older with an arm on her waist, and hand on Tsume's head, who was also resting against her. The rain was pouring hard outside.

"Who would seriously baby sit in a house like that in a place like that? Especially with all the babysitter killings around?" Tani asked as Ayame rolled her eyes.

As the movie went on, Tani clutched tighter and tighter to Ayame's arm. About halfway through the movie Ayame spoke.

"Tani could you let go? This movie isn't that scary!"

Tani was looking at the window nervously. There was a slight crack in the dark curtains and it was making her really nervous, especially with the feeling that someone was watching her... again.

"It's... It's not that Aya... There's someone... watching us... watching me... I felt it earlier today when I got off of work..."

Ayame and Tsume looked at her.

"Maybe it's just your imagination," Tsume said as she looked back to the movie.

They all watched the movie again, Tani looking at the window with a side glance. Just as the lightning appeared in the movie, it appeared outside. For a split second Tani saw a man that looked similar to her demon form standing in the house in front of the window looking at her. She let out a scream and clutched onto Ayame in pure fright. The two jumped quickly at her scream. They calmed down.

"Dear Kami! You scared the shit out of me Tani!" Ayame shouted, clutching her chest.

She went to hit her when she saw that the neko was shaking.

"He's watching me... Stop him..."

Tears welled up in her closed eyes but they never fell. The feeling of someone watching her was gone, but she was still frightened. Ayame took her into her arms and up to her room to let her go to sleep. Tani clutched Ayame's shirt and gazed about in paranoia. The incident had scared her. Placing the slightly shaking neko on her bed, Ayame tightened the covers around her and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Get some rest. I'll leave the door open a bit and if you need anything, call or send a flare of energy, alright?"

Tani nodded and burrowed herself in the blankets a bit more. With a sigh, Ayame left, leaving the door opened like she said, and went downstairs. When she entered the living room Tsume looked at her in pure worry.

"Will she be ok?"

Ayame looked at the window.

"We should tell Hiei... Ask him to search with his Jagan... He'd do absolutely anything for Tani..."

Tsume nodded, clicking the remotes for the TV and DVD player to turn off.

"We should get to sleep." she suggested, walking over to her older sister.

Ayame shook her head and walked over to the coat rack where her trench coat awaited her. Slipping it on, she placed a wide brimmed hat on her head, slid into boots, and grabbed an umbrella.

"I want to get this taken care of now... I'm going to see Hiei now, before anything else like this happens again. Lock all the doors and windows, make sure everything is closed before you turn in, and activate the warding charms. I might not feel any hindering presence, but I don't want to take the chance and wind up coming home finding you two hurt. Got it?"

Tsume nodded, hugging her sister. Ayame grabbed her keys and opened the door.

"Get some sleep."

"Got it, Aya."

Ayame walked out and closed the door, the lock clicking as Tsume secured it. Opening her umbrella, she walked into the storm, heading towards the place where she knew Hiei was, Shuichi's house. She had to stay hidden. Hiei knew that she knew of Makai and now Shuichi found out. She didn't want her secret known, at least, not now. There were more important matters, like what was happening with Tani and the fluctuation of energy in remote places of Makai. Ayame has a bad feeling about it and doesn't want anything terrible to happen.

Turning the corner of her street, she took off in a run, feeling the need to get to Hiei quickly. After several more turns, she stopped just short of Shuichi's walkway. Glancing at her watch, she noted the time, 5:30 A.M. Closing her eyes, she called out to Hiei.

'Hiei-san, wake up. Tani is in need of your help. I fear that she might be in danger, but we have not found any signs. Come outside and with me to the house and I will tell you more. I know you care for her. Please do this...for her and myself.'

Blinking open her eyes, a shadow covered her face. Crimson eyes watched her closely. Ayame stepped forward, covering Hiei with the umbrella. Water dripped from his hair, down his face, and onto his cloak. Placing her hand on his cheek, she wiped away the droplets.

"Come along Hiei. She is resting right now, but will arise shortly. It would be good if you were beside her when she awoke."

"Hn. Let's go then."

The two turned and walked back towards the house. Shuichi stood beside his window, gazing at the two forms. A small smile played at his lips as he returned to his bed.

"It's about time those two found someone." he muttered to himself, seeing the connection forming between them.

* * *

Tani sat in her room. She was debating if she should take a shower or not. She wanted to but... the feeling of being watched was starting to return. She hadn't felt it for the whole day, and now it was night time and she was starting to feel uneasy. Getting fed up with being scared she stayed in her work uniform and put on her cloak. It was similar to Hiei's but maroon. He had given it to her a long time ago when they were still in Makai. The neko went downstairs, it was about midnight and Tsume and Ayame were asleep. She closed that day at work. She quietly went through the shadows to get to Youko's apartment. She walked the streets, her heart racing, her eyes glancing out into the streets, trees and shadows.

No wind was blowing, no crickets chirping, no owl's hooting, it was dead silent. The neko could feel someone watching her intently now, she could hear soft, near-silent foot steps, hear light breathing. Tani shut her eyes and ran, her white tennis shoes not making a sound on the cement. She ran, but still heard the sounds, still felt the intent eyes watching her. She started to hear a male's voice in her head.

_**I will have you Tani... We will be together.**_

Tani almost screamed but opened her eyes to see she had gotten to Youko's apartment door. She had tears in her eyes. She knocked on the door loudly, her hands shaking. The doors locks unlocked and the door opened slightly, the chain lock still on. A sleepy Youko, ears and all, looked down at her. His eyes went wide at her. The door closed and Tani could hear the chain slide and come off. The door opened again and Youko stood in the door way. He was only wearing a pair of sweat pants.

"Tani... are you ok? What's wrong?"

Tani flung herself in his arms, burying her face into his chest.

"Someone is stalking me... He won't stop... He's not human... He was telling me that he'll have me, that we'll be together..."

Youko brought her into the apartment, closed the door and locked it.

"Why didn't you go to Hiei?"

Tani shook her head.

"I stayed with him for hours! I still felt the guy watching me! Not even Hiei's Jagan could track him all the way... All we know is that he's in Makai..."

"So... why did you come here?"

Tani felt like punching him. She pulled away and went to the couch. She sat down and glared.

"It's not by choice..." Lie. "I just feel safer around you... The guy doesn't watch me when I'm with you..." Truth.

Youko smirked. "Could he be jealous?"

Tani looked at him blankly. "Of you? Oh please... Hiei's way hotter..." Lie.

"That's sick... you stare at your brother like that?"

Tani rolled her eyes. "As if. I just think he's hot and a lot of girls would go after him. I know the minds of the girls these days... They're crazy..."

Youko narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why aren't you telling the truth?"

Tani froze, then rolled her eyes. "I am... what makes you think I'm not?"

"You're a good thief, a really good thief, but you're a poor liar..."

Tani glared at him. "I actually happen to be a great liar, you're just to damn smart for your damn good..."

She stood and went to leave, but he grabbed her arm.

"Why were you scared? You were so scared you were going to cry."

Tani turned abruptly and went to punch him in the back, her fist flaring with spirit energy. Youko turned quickly, catching Tani off guard, tripped her and pinned her to the ground.

"You're too good at fighting Tani... You let your guard down and you were holding back... Why?"

He was on top of her, his face close to hers. Tani stared into his golden eyes.

"It's... It's none of your business," she hissed, but her voice was low, soft.

Youko leaned close to her ear.

"But I think it is... You're blushing... That only has to mean one thing..."

Tani tried to push him off, but Youko kept her down without even trying.

"You're holding back young neko..."

Tani gave up, she turned her face away from him.

"Oh... could it be... that you have... feelings for me?" Youko blew lightly into her ear.

Tani shivered and tried to get away yet again, her face pink and turning darker.

"No... I have feelings for no one..."

"Lie... You care for Hiei, Ayame, Tsume, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and even Yukina..."

Tani looked at him with wide eyes. "You... you know?"

Youko smirked. "Of course... I saw you with her in Makai when she went to get here, to Ningenkai... You two were awfully close... Why didn't you tell her you knew her brother?"

Tani glared. "I promised nii-san I wouldn't..."

Youko put his face closer to hers.

"And I do recall you promised yourself you wouldn't fall in love..."

Tani felt her breath get caught in her throat, her face grow hot and her body relax fully.

_'Is this what I'm really feeling for him? Is it love? I thought I only admired him... but... is it love?'_

* * *

Ayame sat at her desk flipping through her notes. She studied paleontology and archeology in her college and using what she learned, she has been compiling notes on human evolution. Her true fascination was demon evolution. Her theory was demons and humans share a common ancestor, somewhere millions of years in the past.

How it went was Reikai and Meikai came into existence when the Earth's lifeforms came into existence. Over a few million years, the beginnings of hominids came to be. Demons had always disgraced humans for the 'inferiority' but little do they know, the two are more alike.

As the early beings adapted, the kings of Reikai and Meikai, together, opened rifts to a parallel dimension, dubbed Makai. It was identical to Earth so the animals didn't notice the difference, at first. The environment was far harsher and the atmosphere was thick. The terrain was more rocky and this required evolution. It happened over many, many years, the animals grew more adapted to their surrounding world. Then came the hominids.

They came into the world, unknowing and not realizing the difference. They mutated over time, each unique to there areas. It was far greater then the kings could have realized. Many species formed and spread. Culture came to be far earlier then that of the hominids on Earth.

Ayame had spent hundreds of years creating all of these notes and studied fossils and bones of ancient demons alongside those of ancient humans. It was truly fascinating. The old kings never collected information on their 'creations' so all of that valuable knowledge was lost. Ayame had her own lab under the castle of Reikai and an identical one in the hidden regions of Makai's barren lands to the north of Yomi's lands.

A ring pulled Ayame out of her research and she picked up the phone after noticing it was Koenma. The child king sounded hysterical on the other line. Something must be going on in Reikai to cause this much panic in the child prince.

"Yes, Koenma-sama?"

"I need you to get LustMoon and Illusion and go with the detectives to an area on the outer boundaries of the city where a strong demonic aura was found."

"Can do and will."

She hung up the phone, put all of her notes back into her cabinet, and ran downstairs to get Tani and Tsume. The two were sitting in the living room, flipping through reruns of old anime. They looked up at Ayame and could see the hurry in her eyes.

"We have a mission, unknown demon energy on the outer part of the city. The detectives are joining us so assume your proper forms."

"Got it!" the two said in unison, hopping off the couch and hurrying to their rooms to get their weapons.

* * *

Mirage, Illusion, LustMoon, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei and Youko stood in a field. A man stood 10 feet away from them. LustMoon glared at him, standing behind Youko slightly, Hiei close to her, but not too close.

_'That's him... The man I saw in the house when we were watching 'When a Stranger Calls'...'_

She sent the message to both Mirage and Illusion. They nodded, sending a glare in the guys direction. The man stepped forward. Yusuke held his hand in a gun like manner pointed at the man.

"Why are you causing a disturbance in Ningenkai?"

The man smirked, his eyes, identical to LustMoon's, glimmered with love for someone and mischief.

"I did it for my sister."

Everyone blinked, in confusion. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other with a raised eye brow. They then looked back at the man.

"What's your name?"

The man smirked. "Ohjiro Matsumoto."

Everyone looked at Tani in shock. Said demon was staring at Ohjiro blankly. She stepped forward a couple of steps, but stopped. She growled and held her gun, her sword still on her back, pointed at him.

"Why have you been stalking me you freak!" Her aura was flaring angrily.

The guys looked at her with wide, shocked eyes, Hiei just staring at her blankly, but shock running through his mind none the less. They all then glared at him, realising that he was the one making Tani freak, and being a hentai. Ohjiro shook his head, a sad expression in his eyes.

"You don't understand little Tani... I wasn't stalking you. I was making sure you were fine... I don't want my future mate to be injured in anyway."

Everyone went silent at this. Tani went deathly pale, turned around and held her stomach. She doubled over.

"Oh Kami... that's just..."

Yusuke and Kuwabara were pale.

"Dude... could you imagine their kids?"

Kuwabara shivered. "They'd all be gay!"

Tani turned and knocked them to the ground, her face still too pale to be normal or even slightly normal. She was glaring coldly at them.

"Never... in the three worlds... would I allow him... that sicko for an older brother... become my mate!" She turned back around, holding her stomach again. "Ugh... I feel sick..."

Ohjiro was by her side in the blink of an eye. He held her. "Are you ok, my love?"

Tani jumped away with a yelp. She stood behind Mirage. He stepped towards them, but Mirage drew her sword, pointing it at his throat.

"Stay...the fuck...away." she told him in a low, menacing voice.

Hiei and Youko took a step forward, placing themselves in front of the two women. Ohjiro backed away while glaring at them.

"You won't be able to stop me...I will have her and that is a promise." he stated, resting his gaze on the kitsune.

With a wave of his hand, Ohjiro disappeared. Tani let out a sigh of relief and rested her head against Mirage's back. Youko glared at the spot that Ohjiro once stood in before going to Tani's side. With a smile, she hugged him, him giving her a small kiss atop her head. Mirage and Illusion stepped away from the group and entered the shadows of the trees. Hiei eyed them and when Mirage 'looked' his way, she nodded a farewell. The two women vanished into the shadows.

"Let's head home, shall we?" Shuichi suggested.

"Yeah, let's." Tani nodded, happy to not feel her brother's presence, but still having a weird feeling in her stomach.

* * *

In Makai, Ohjiro emerged from the shadows of an empty hall. Heading down it, he entered a room. By the window stood a man with deep purple hair tipped an icy blue. He stood over 6 feet tall and was broad shouldered, obviously a fighter. He wore no shirt but had wraps around his waist and ribs. Black pants covered his lower half, secured at the waist with a blue sash, the same shade as the blue in his hair. Upon hearing Ohjiro enter the room, he turned and held his icy, both in emotion and color, on the neko.

"Where were you?" he demanded in a deep voice.

"Simply paying my itoko-chan a visit...my she has a strange choice of friends."

"Hm...I am still searching for my bastard child. She's out there some where, along with my step-son and youngest daughter."

"You never told me their names, could be of some help." Ohjiro suggested, joining the man at the window.

"Why?"

"Come on Wu-Shun."

"My eldest daughters name is Kiai and the youngest is Kira. My step-son's name is Touya. That is all I am telling you."

"Perhaps you will find them and since you helped me locate Tani, I will aid you in your search."

"Whatever...your sister. I still can't get over it." Wu-Shun said as he made his way to the door.

"What is so wrong about it?" Ohjiro cried, facing him.

"It's your sister, that's what wrong."

"So, your kind kisses their siblings and sleeps with them."

"They don't sleep in that way and the kissing is a means of affection...neko's do it as well."

Ohjiro grumbled at this and turned to watch the Makai landscape. Wu-Shun, shaking his head, left the room to return to his sleeping quarters.

* * *

So what do you all think? Review and give us your opinin. Next chapter will be posted Monday of next week...no school so plenty of time to work on the story ( - - - - - Jinx).

Ja ne!

-Jinx and Neko-


	5. Chapter 5

Back again with the promised chapter. The story is coming along well, but will be turning a lot more darker as the next few chapters progress.

Enjoy!

* * *

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Youko, Hiei, Shuichi, Tani, and Tsume sat in the living room of the girl's home, bored out of their minds. Ayame wasn't home, having left just before the boys got there. Shuichi was carrying on a conversation with Tsume on Scientific laws because of her Physics project. Yusuke and Kuwabara were duking it out in a video game, Tani watching and cheering. Hiei, as usual, was to himself on the windowsill, looking out at the Tokyo landscape, while Youko sat beside Tani, more interested in her then anything else. Yusuke paused the game to glance at Tani.

"Where is Ayame? She is usually here."

"Well, she has to work." Tani told him, nonchalantly.

"Where?" Kuwabara asked.

"Umm..."

"At a club." Shuichi told them quickly before continuing his conversation.

"A club?" Yusuke repeated.

"Yep. Her and her band are performing there." Tani replied.

"She's in a band?" Kuwabara questioned.

"Did she not just say that?" Hiei growled, glaring at the idiot.

"Shut up, shrimp."

"Boys, calm down now." Youko insisted, placing a hand on Tani's shaking shoulders. "You too Tani. Now, how about we go pay Ayame a visit. Sound good to you?"

"Why not? I need a break anyway, what with my...brother's...intrusion, yeah, let's go." Tani agreed, hopping off the couch.

She made her way up the stairs, going to get ready for the club. Tsume rose from her spot next to Shuichi on the floor. Before following the neko up the stairs, she told the boys to go to their homes and get ready. The two girls will pick them up later.

An hour later, the group walked into the club, all dressed up for it. The club was called I.S.O.M., short for International Society of Music. They imported music from all over the world, playing songs from different countries all night long. Tonight, however, was different. The club had a band playing there, an underground J-Rock/American Rock band, dubbed Akuryou, or Evil Spirit. Tsume and Tani pulled the guys as close to the stage as they could get. A woman stood at the front microphone, an electric guitar in her hands. She wore a purple, blue, and black short plaid skirt with a corset. The corset was strapless and had dark purple ribbons binding the black material. Knee-high, lace up, pointy-heeled boots gave her a 4 inch advantage in height. Deep purple hair covered her face, but the gang could tell who she was.

The boys watched her closely, each noting how she looked in her outfit. Hiei, though, was not watching her directly, but out of the corner of his eye. He would never admit it out loud, but she looked rather attractive in that outfit. A strumming of a guitar got the attention of everyone in the crowd. Four more people walked on stage, one sitting at the drums, one at a keyboard/synthesizer, and the last two with guitars, one bass and one acoustic. The girl with acoustic placed herself to the immediate right of Ayame, at the other microphone.

Ayame ran her fingers along the cords, picking up a rhythm with her pick. The others fell into key with her. She licked her lips before stepping closer to the microphone. Drawing in a breath, her gaze roamed amongst the crowd as she began to sing. (Song is "All About Us" by t.A.T.u.)

_They say  
They don't trust  
You, me, we, us  
So we'll fall  
If we must  
Cause it's you, me  
And it's all about  
It's all about_

Ayame released the guitar and sung it onto her back. Grabbing the microphone, she pulled it to her and sang the chorus.

_It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us_

Taking her guitar into her hand again, she played while entering the next verse

_If they hurt you  
They hurt me too  
So we'll rise up  
Won't stop  
And it's all about  
It's all about_

Ayame followed the same pattern as before, releasing the guitar in favor of the microphone_It's all about us (all about us)  
_

_It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us  
They don't know  
They can't see  
Who we are  
Fear is the enemy  
Hold on tight  
Hold on to me  
'Cause tonight  
It's all about us  
It's all about  
All about us  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
All about us  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us  
It's all about us_

As Ayame closed the song, she bowed to everyone that observed the performance. They all clapped loudly for the band. With a smile on her face, Ayame faced her band mates, nodding her head for the next song. Placing her fingers on the neck of her guitar, she ran her other hand across the cords. The band started up playing, launching into the song "Tomorrow" by SR-71.

Tani smiled to herself. Ayame loved this song and never passed up the chance to play it. Looking beside her, she saw Youko watching Ayame. She stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. Cocking her head to the side, she signal asked him if he wanted to dance. He smiled and took her up on her offer. They moved towards the stage before Tani placed her hands around his neck and moved to the beat. He was quick to catch up. When Ayame finished the song, she received another round of applause. Telling them to calm down, she grabbed the microphone.

"Now, we have a special treat for all of you tonight. A close friend of mine, who has an amazing voice, has always wanted to perform in front of an avid audience. So, tonight, we are giving her a chance. Tani, get up here."

Tani, after pulling herself out of her shock, hurried up to the stage and took the microphone from Ayame. Ayame moved over to the right where the keyboard now awaited her, along with the back-up microphone. The neko watched everyone in the crowd, slightly nervous at the suddenness of it all. She looked at her friend out of the corner or her eye and she smiled. Ayame knew which song to perform and nodded at the guitarist on the far left to do the start up notes. The men in the audience grabbed their respected dance partners, if they had them, and went onto the floor. Tani took in a shaky breath before finding it within herself to sing her heart out. (The following song is "Myself" from Full Moon o Sagashite. Translation can be found on animelyrics(dot)com)

_doushite doushite suki nan darou  
konna ni namida afureteru  
ano koro ha ushinau mono ga oosukite nani mo utaenakatta  
sukoshi hanareta basho soko ga watashi no ibasho datta  
kimi no hitomi no oku ni ano hi samishisa wo mitsuketa  
futari niteru no kana?  
kitsukeba itsu mo tonari ni ite kureta_

Tani gave it her all while Ayame played the keyboard and sang back-up for her. Tani's eyes met Youko's as he watched her from their table. Admiration was clear on his face and she blushed slightly at his intense, loving gaze.

_doushite konna ni suki nan darou  
kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo  
ima made nani ga sasae datta ka  
tooku hanarete wakatta yo  
nakinagara sagashi tsuduketa maigo no kodomo no you ni  
kedo soko ni ha eien nante aru wake nakute  
"dare ni mo shinjinakereba iin da yo" tsubuyaita ne  
futari niteru no kana?  
ano toki kimi wo mamoru to kimeta no ni  
doushite konna ni suki nan darou  
toosugite chikasugite todokanai yo  
"wasureyou" tte omoeba omou hodo  
kimi ga ookiku natteku yo  
doushite konna ni suki nan darou  
kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo  
ima made nani ga sasae datta ka  
tooku hanarete wakatta yo  
doushite konna ni suki nan darou  
kantan sugite kotae ni naranai_

Everyone clapped when she finished, Tani taking deep breaths after hitting all the notes. Ayame smiled at her and joined her in a bow. Together, they walked off the stage to join the others. Yusuke hugged Tani, despite her protest, to congratulate her. Tsume walked over to her sister to tell her how much she enjoyed the band playing, even though she sees every performance, along with Shuichi.

A DJ started up music and many of the people in the club began dancing. Yusuke wanted to as well and begged Ayame to come out there with him, to help him find someone to dance with. She agreed, but grabbed onto and dragged Hiei with her. He didn't fight, but voiced his opinion all the way to the middle of the crowd. Soon their friends joined them. Ayame pulled Hiei to her and began moving to the music. He didn't do anything, until Ayame moved in closer. Shocking the friends around them, he placed his hands on her waist and moved with her. It shocked her slightly, but she smiled and leaned against him. Hiei went stiff until Ayame began to rub the small of his back with her thumb. Yusuke watched them out of the corner of his eye, smiling.

"Hey little lady, want to dance?" came a gruff voice from behind the detective.

"No thank you." replied a soft voice, music to Yusuke's ears.

"Well, I don't take no for an answer."

Yusuke turned around to find a tall, well-built, but obviously drunk man grab the arms of a girl. She was short, around 5 foot 3 inches, with mid-back length brownish-gold hair and bright green-blue eyes. Said eyes were wide as the man before her bent down to kiss her. Yusuke quickly rushed to her side and pulled her from the man's hands.

"There you are dear, I've been looking for you." he soothed her, placing an arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry, got pushed into the crowd looking for you." she played along, leaning against his arm.

"Hey, I was with her first buster, so back off." the bulky man slurred, shoving Yusuke.

Yusuke looked up at him with a murderous gaze. He felt the man's aura and could instantly tell he was a demon. Hiei had slowed his dance with Ayame to watch the oncoming fight out of the corner of his eye. Unknown to them, Tani, Ayame, and Tsume were watching as well, knowing the man's secret.

"This is my girlfriend, so keep your hands off of her." Yusuke warned, pushing the girl behind him.

"I want her, back off runt."

"You don't know who you're talking to."

"I could pound you into the ground without breaking a sweat."

"Hmm, so confidant." Yusuke sniped. "Does the name Urameshi Yusuke ring a bell to you?"

The demon/man visibly paled. Everyone in Makai knew of Raizen's grandson. They all knew how strong he was and what he was capable of. Taking a step back, the demon high-tailed it out of there, leaving Yusuke with the woman, his arm still holding onto the girl behind him. She moved slightly, causing Yusuke to look at her. Relief was evident in her eyes as she met his.

"Thank you, Yusuke-san. I really appreciate it."

"It is no problem..."

"Yuni, Hikoi Yuni."

"Well, Yuni, I mean it...anything for such a beautiful woman such as yourself." he took her hand into his, lightly kissing her knuckles while bowing. "Have a nice evening."

As he turned to leave, she placed a hand on his arm. A smile came to her face as she met his eluding chestnut orbs once more.

"Allow me to repay you, Yusuke-san...please, it is the least I could do."

"It's not necessary."

"But of course it is...how about lunch, my treat?"

"How could I refuse a request from one so lovely." he replied in a very un-Yusuke like manner.

"Now you're trying to woe me." she giggled. "But, is that a yes?"

"Of course."

"Here, let me give you my number and address." she told him, pulling off of the still crowded dance floor.

Yusuke shot Ayame a large smile and wink as Yuni pulled him off towards the sitting area. She returned the smile with equal wattage as she rested her head against Hiei's shoulder. Said demon relaxed at this. It was unusual, normally he hated being close to anyone, but why was she so different. Tani and Youko dance their way over to the two and Tani nudged her brother.

_'Cozy?'_ she asked him telepathically.

_'Shut up and dance with your kitsune.'_ he snapped back at her, moving away slightly.

A grin danced onto her face as she buried her head into Youko's chest.

* * *

Koenma sat on the couch in Ayame's living room, waiting for them all to return. A car in the driveway alerted him of their arrival and he jumped up, startling the two sitting in front of him. The one with blue hair and green bangs looked indifferent, but if one was to stare in his eyes, they would see fear and excitement in them. The Reikai prince opened the door and came face to face with a confused Ayame.

"Ummm..."

"Hello." Koenma greeted.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Yusuke asked, jumping in front of Ayame to block her from view of the teenage prince.

"I have someone here that Ayame might like to see."

"Whom, Koenma-sama?" Ayame asked, pushing Yusuke to the side.

"You know him?" The detective demanded.

"Yes, I do know of him, have met before, but not on personal terms with." she stated, raising her eyebrows slightly, giving Koenma the clue to follow along.

"That is true and the one I speak of is in the living room awaiting you."

Everyone filed into the house, Yusuke and Kuwabara in the lead so that they would get first look at the one in the living room. Their jaws dropped slightly at the sight of Jin and Touya standing calmly in front of them.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Yusuke half-yelled.

"Yeah, Touya, Jin, why are you here?" Shuichi inquired.

"Wh...what?" Ayame stuttered, pushing Yusuke and Kuwabara away to get a better look. "T...Touya?"

"Hello, again, Ayame." he smirked, taking the hint of her name being Ayame when in Ningenkai.

"Why are you here...I thought you disappeared many years ago."

"Not quite, I just had to clear my head." he took a step towards her. "I returned home to no longer find you there. Everything was gone, why did you leave our home?"

"Things...got complicated." she told him, bowing her head.

"But I'm back now." he told her, lifting her chin with two fingers while pushing some strands behind her ears. "And I will stay this time."

Placing a hand on his cheek, she smiled and softly kissed his lips. The ones behind her drew in a deep breath. As she pulled away, she saw Jin out of the corner of her eye. In the blink of an eye, he was laying on the floor, a red hand mark across his cheek. Ayame towered above him, a grin on her face and she knelt beside him, hugging the wind master tightly.

"Missed you too, dolt." she whispered in his ear.

"Still smacking 'ard I see." he told her, returning the hug.

"You bet."

Pulling away, she glanced at her friends. They were all slack-jawed. Hiei stood in the back, an unreadable expression on his face. Ayame could tell he felt hurt, but the kiss that she gave Touya was not what they thought it was. Smiling at them, she rose to her feet, helping Jin up as well.

"This is not as it seems." she told them. "They are friends, nothing more, nothing less."

"But why did you kiss Touya?" Shuichi asked, confused.

"He is like a brother to me and, in his customs, one kisses their sibling in affection. Do you understand?"

"Kind of." Yusuke said, still slightly confused.

"Don't worry yourselves...now come on, Touya, Jin, let us find you somewhere to sleep." she took each by the hand and leading them upstairs. When she passed Tsume, she gave her a nudge, silently telling her to follow. Hiei watched Ayame walk away, oddly feeling relieved that Touya was nothing more then what she said, but still upset at the fact thats he kissed him. Tani noticed the look on her brother's face and smiled knowingly.

* * *

Tani rested her sunglasses atop her head and took a glance of herself in the mirror. She wore a stunning yet revealing bathing suit consisting of a halter-style bikini top and low-riding side-tie bikini bottoms. They were maroon in color and showed off her curves rather well. Reaching to her left, she grabbed her prairie skirt and slid it onto her hips. It was black and made of a silky material. A knock on the door caused her to turn sharply to see who it was entering her room. Ayame stood in her door way in a similar bathing suit, but instead of it being maroon like hers, it had vertical deep purple and icy blue stripes. Ayame had on deep purple shorts and had a bag slung over her shoulder. The glasses that she always wore rested on the bridge of her nose.

"Ready?" Ayame asked her.

"Yep, ready and set to have fun at the beach."

"Are you actually going to go in the water, though?"

"Maybe, I really want to work on my tan first."

"Alright. Let's get going then."

Tani nodded and collected her beach bag off of her bed. The two went downstairs where Tsume, Touya, Jin, and Hiei waited for them. The boys, minus Hiei, were visibly in swim trunks, Jin's blue and Touya's black. Hiei wore his usual attire but Ayame could tell he wore trunks under his pants. Tsume wore the same type of bathing suit as Tani, but it was baby blue, much like her eyes.

"Standing by, Aya-san." Tsume mock saluted her sister.

"Let's go then." Ayame said, pushing Tsume out the door.

The five of them marched to the car in the driveway, Ayame getting in the driver's side. Backing out, she took off down the street and to the highway that would take her to the ocean. Yusuke called them earlier saying that he was going to pick Yuni up, while Kuwabara and Shizuru went to go pick up Yukina. Botan and Koenma, whom both were in need of a break, said they would meet them there.

It only took 20 minutes to get there, Shuichi, Youko, Botan, Koenma, Kuwabara, Shizuru, and Yukina already there. Tani and Tsume grabbed the baskets of food out the trunk and Ayame made sure they had everything they needed. Jin and Touya looked out at the ocean, it being their first time ever looking at one so clear and crisp. Hiei, whom wasn't a fan of the whole idea of the beach, took a seat on the bench by the table the girls set the food on.

Yusuke and Yuni showed up not even 5 minutes after, food and a volleyball with them. The detective automatically challenged everyone to a game of volleyball. Hiei declined, despite everyone's begging. It was boys versus girls, Shuichi, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma, Youko, and Jin against Tsume, Tani, Ayame, Botan, Shizuru, and Yuni. The game started out fair, until Tani and Ayame started spiking the ball constantly, racking up the points. This upset the men who retaliated, causing them to cheat and use small amounts of Reikai. Tani noticed this, as did Ayame, Tsume, and Botan. They followed suit. An hour later, they were tied at 99-99, one more out and that team wins.

Tani set up for a serve in the back-left corner, making sure Ayame and Tsume were set up for their play. She set it and nailed it right at Yusuke. He reacted and hit it over to Shuichi who bumped it over the net. Tsume jumped into action. Falling to her knees, she palmed it high, over to Ayame who spiked it hard. The ball landed right at Kuwabara's feet, sending a spray of sand at both him and Youko. The girls rejoiced, happy that they beat the same men who said they would win.

Their celebration was cut short as a shadow casted itself over the entire beach. Something was off in the air and the one's tuned into Youki immediately saw the threat. A man approached them, his violet and blue hair swaying behind him. Ayame and Touya both tensed, making sure to place Tsume behind them. Jin noticed and stood before them. Tani and Youko stood side by side, just next to Yusuke. Kuwabara made sure Yuni and Yukina were with Tsume. Hiei placed himself next to Tani, but made sure Yukina and Ayame were within reach, just in case. Shuichi, Koenma, and Botan also stood beside Yusuke, Shizuru joining Jin.

"Hello everyone." the man greeted, bowing mockingly.

"Who the hell are you?" Yusuke demanded, noticing how the shadows cast around them seem to be strongest near the man.

"Hm, and why should I tell you?"

"What do you want, Wu-Shun?" Touya asked, walking in front of everyone, giving the man a cold glare.

"My, my, Touya, what a surprise. I thought you were dead."

"And I thought you were, as well, but looks like you aren't."

"Touche. I am just looking around Ningenkai for somethings I lost some years ago. Tell me, have you seen them?"

"How can we know if we have seen something if we don't know what it is?" Youko asked, pushing Tani behind him slightly.

"Oh, but Touya knows what I am looking for. Give me a summon if you see them."

With a nod, Wu-Shun disappeared, leaving everyone to look at Touya for an answer. The Ice Master just watched the spot that the man previously stood in before gazing at the others.

"He is looking for his daughters, my sister's. They disappeared 603 years ago and when I returned home, I found our house in ashes. I've been looking for them since, seems he has too."

Ayame clutched Tsume's hand tightly. Their father knew that they were in Ningenkai, but luckily did not blow their cover. Sooner or later they would have to tell everyone, but for now, let them be oblivious.

* * *

Hope you all liked the chapter...now the story is starting to pick up, maybe more people will be interested in it. Keep an eye out for the next chapter, which will be posted next Tuesday.

-Jinx and Neko-


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! It's Tuesday which means another chapter! Hope everyone likes this one, it's every eventful!

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

Ayame rolled over in bed, having woken up after only 4 hours of sleep. The beach was exhausting the other day, they stayed until 2 am. She was happy though, after the incident with her father, luckily everyone didn't know that, they passed it off for the time being to have fun. It made Ayame very happy to be able to spend some well earned time off. She had managed to get Hiei to have some fun, making her smile all the more. It was something about him that hypnotized her, something that made her heart pound in her chest. Every time she looked at him, some undistinguishable emotion made itself known. She thought, perhaps it is affection or something similar.

Shrugging it off, she sat up in bed and stretched her arms high over her head, climbing out quietly so as to not disturb Touya who slept peacefully beside her. Making her way downstairs, she noted that everyone in the house was sound asleep. Yusuke and Kuwabara had bunked together in Touya's room, said ice master staying in Ayame's room. Jin was in the room he was given the night before, Shuichi sleeping in a sleeping bag on the floor. Youko, despite Ayame's protests, slept in Tani's room, staying on the floor for the greater part of the night. Yuni and Yukina had stayed the night as well, sleeping in Tsume's room.

When Ayame reached the bottom of the stairs, she gazed into the living room to see Hiei sitting on the windowsill, gazing out at the early morning sun. He looked so calm and serene sitting there, the sun's rays falling upon his ivory skin, making seem angelic, even though he was far from, but not in Ayame's mind. She entered the living room and stood by his side, also looking out at the morning. It was so quiet within the house, but outside the birds were waking up, making their soft, sweet music. Ayame smiled and sat next to Hiei. He moved his feet to give her more room. She turned her gaze upon him once more while he still looked outside.

"Hiei?"

"Hm?" he replied, turning his gaze upon her.

She looked so beautiful when the light hits her like that, he thought to himself. Something in the back of his mind had began to make itself known. There was this thing that caused his heart to flutter ever so slightly every time he chanced a look at her. Hiei couldn't distinguish what these new feelings were, they were something new to him. Perhaps it is love, he kept hearing in the back of his mind. Love? That was by far the most unknown emotion to him. He had never felt love before, well, aside from the sibling love he held for both Yukina and Tani, but this type of love, completely foreign.

"Hiei, are you alright?" Ayame asked, placing a hand over his, snapping him out of his retrieve.

"I'm fine, just...thinking."

"Well, welcome back to this plane, then." she smiled at him softly, a fluttering occurring in his heart once more. "Before you decided to fly away, I asked you if you were hungry. I'm going to make breakfast before everyone wakes up."

"I guess." he told her, looking out the window again, but watching her reflection.

"Alright then, the usual."

Ayame stood up and stretched once again, her baby blue tank rising to show her toned abdomen. Hiei watched this, stumbling over himself slightly. Once she finished, Ayame bent over and gave Hiei a small kiss on the cheek before rushing off, out of the living room. A blush came to Hiei's face as he placed his hand over the spot she kissed. He couldn't believe that she actually did it. Shaking himself of the thoughts that came to his mind, he once again looked out the window.

After making sure the kitchen door was closed tightly, Ayame slid down it and plopped onto the floor. She had given Hiei a kiss on the cheek, the end result being her blushing like mad and running off. She could tell instantly that this thing she had for the kajihenge was not a normal crush. She was head over heels in love with him. He lingered in her thoughts all the time. Though she had only known him for a few short months, she knew instantly.

Shaking her head, she stood up and went to the fridge to get all that she'll need to make a traditional American breakfast. During the next hour, the house's occupants began rising from bed or the floor. One by one, they sleepily entered the dinning room, first Shuichi and Jin, then Touya, Yuni, Yukina, Tani, Tsume, Youko, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. Hiei came into the dinning room only after Ayame called for him. The large group had to bring chairs from different parts of the house in order to all fit at the rather small table, a table only made for 6, not 11. Soon, everyone was eating happily, complimenting Ayame on her delicious food. No one mentioned the incident from the night before, all choosing unanimously that it will not be brought up unless need be.

"So Ayame, you are in a band? Is that your main job?" Yusuke asked, looking at the said girl.

"No. I work in a dojo. I do many things there. We have martial arts classes, meditation, psychic channeling lessons, Buddhist rituals, and such. I mediate most of the classes, aside from meditation, not that I do not know it, but the martial arts and psychic lessons take up most of my time."

"Oh? And I never heard this why?" Shuichi questioned.

"Because Shuichi-kun, you never asked."

"So where is the dojo?" Kuwabara wondered.

"It is about 10 miles out of town, to the south. It is run by Master Suko, a friend of the late Genkai-sensei. He is an amazing master. Suko-sensei knows almost 60 different forms of martial arts and his control over Reiki is amazing."

"Umm..." Yusuke stuttered.

"Like I told you the other day, I do know of Reikai, therefore I know of Makai, spirit energy, and the like. I am not oblivious. You are a Reikai Tantei, Kuwabara is a human with rather strong psychic senses and Reiki, Youko is a kitsune, Shuichi was once his holder, Tani is a neko, Touya is an ice demon, Jin is a wind master, Yuni is a human psychic, and Hiei is kajihenge."

"How the hell did you know all of that?" yelled Yusuke, but then processed it all and turned to Yuni. "You're a psychic?"

"Uhh...yeah." she said, stumbling on her words slightly.

"Cool."

Everyone's eye twitched at the strange change of moods from the detective. Rolling her eyes, Ayame rose from the table and began to clear it off with Tani's help. The two girls went into the kitchen with the dishes, closely followed by Tsume, a stack of dishes in her hands as well. They proceeded to wash them, listening in on the others. They all moved into the living room, giving the three time to talk in silence.

"Koenma is going to stop by later today, to take the others back to Reikai." Ayame informed. "He told me last night that there is a rogue demon on the lose, capturing innocent women and torturing them. A few men have been caught, most of the victims from my school. I believe it might be our father, Kira, looking for us. Like he said, he knew we are here, just not where."

"Are you going to tell the others the truth?" Tani asked Ayame.

"I know I will have to eventually. I'm not sure as to how strong our father is and, quite frankly, I don't know if I can take him by myself. Something just seems foreboding."

"What do you mean?" Tsume asked.

"I think I understand where you are coming from." Tani said. "It is strange how both my brother and your father show up at the same time looking for us. Perhaps..."

"They are working together." Ayame finished, nodding. "It seems more logical. Well, looks like we need a little help."

They washing the dishes and started putting them away where Shuichi walked into the room.

"We...must be going. Koenma needs to see us."

"All of you?" Tsume asked.

"Yes...all. Listen, later tonight, how about we all go out again? Yesterday was fun."

"Sounds good to me." Tani told him, forcing a smile due to a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Alright. Jamata ne!" he called as he hurried out.

"Jamata ne!" the girls called to the others as the front door closed.

They came back 2 hours later. Koenma had told them of the kidnappings throughout the city, all of the women being transferred to a small warehouse in the business district near the docks. Youki energy could be traced in the area, giving Reikai the idea that it is a demon who is the mastermind behind it all. They told the prince they would investigate it, but they did not expect Tani, Ayame, and Tsume to tag along. So there they all were, downtown, spying on demons. Ayame and Tsume weren't reacting to the demons like the others thought they would. Instead, they watched intently, as if they had their own little mission in mind. All was going alright until Kuwabara sighed, not really noticing that he let his Reiki slip up ever so slightly. This alerted the demons patrolling just outside of the warehouse. Yusuke yelled for Ayame and Tsume to run.

"No, I can fight." Ayame told him.

"Get the hell out of here, onna." Hiei scolded.

She glared at him before turning her gaze to Tani. Said neko nodded, giving a hidden message in her actions. Ayame grabbed Tsume's hand and ran back out to the main road. Hiei watched her run, but faced the battle when he felt a strong Youki enter the enemy throng. They all knew who it was instantly and went on guard. Diving head long into the fray, they fought off the demons brutally. Yusuke punched a demon that was coming at him before a yell caught his attention.

"Get down, Yusuke!" came the unknown voice.

A woman jumped over him, using his back to push off of, and launched a wave of fire at some demons that were sneaking up on the detective. She landed beside him and he got a good look at her. She had knee-length white hair with crimson tips pulled high up into a ponytail, the hair braided and secured tightly at the end. Her eyes were bound by crimson fabric, her face, though, was exposed. The shirt she wore revealed her stomach, two straps going over her left shoulder, securing to the back, a thick, black strip barely covering her chest and mesh covering down to her hips. Tight, black leather pants hugged hers backside and legs, flaring around thick-heeled black boots. She turned to face Yusuke, nodding at him before leaping towards the stronger enemy energy.

A hand on her arm forced her to stop and she turned to look at Illusion in her assassin garb. Tani joined them, closely followed by Hiei and Youko. The kajihenge looked the strange woman over, trying to decide if she was friend of foe. Though her eyes were bound, she looked each of them in the eye. Turning her full attention on Illusion, she pulled loose.

"Wu-Shun is in the center of the battle field. If you wish to free the captives, Illusion, let me go fight him."

"What if you get seriously hurt, huh?"

"I must go fight, please?"

"At least let me join you, Egarim?"

"Egarim, what kind of name is that?" Yusuke asked as he stepped beside them.

The battle around them came to a stand still. The demons that the Tantei were fighting against separated to make room for their master. Wu-Shun walked towards the group, ready to kill each of them slowly. He faltered slightly when he saw Egarim. She looked so familiar to him, like someone he had not seen in a great many years. Yusuke pulled Egarim to him and asked his question again.

"Egarim is the reversed form of Mirage, Mirage being my other form. I am both, this a reversed reflection of the other."

"Huh?" Kuwabara more or less said, confused at what she said.

"I think I understand." Shuichi voiced. "You are both Egarim and Mirage. The two forms are opposites of each other. Egarim is hot and bright whereas Mirage is cold and dark. Red and white to black and blue."

"Very good." she said, facing Wu-Shun.

"So a new player has come to be killed." he yelled, laughing to himself. "Tell me, who are you?" he asked Egarim and Illusion.

"I don't think he recognizes us." Illusion giggled.

"Of course he doesn't. It has been many years since the last time he looked upon our faces. You have changed the most, though, seeing as how you were a baby when he left."

"So...I was right." Wu-Shun stuttered. "You were in Ningenkai."

"Hey, what's going on?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, what is going on?" Kuwabara echoed.

"Perhaps you should let us handle it." Youko told them, standing next to the two girls.

"Umm...not a smart idea." Tani told him, pulling him back towards the group. "They have a score to settle."

"So do I." Touya said, stepping beside Illusion and Egarim.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on cause I'm completely lost?" Yusuke more so yelled at Egarim and Illusion.

Egarim ignored him and began walking towards Wu-Shun. The man instantly drew his sword and placed before him, not knowing what to expect. Egarim smiled at this and disappeared from view. No one saw where she went and were shocked when Wu-Shun went flying across the area, smacking into a wall rather hard. Egarim stood where he was, smiling sadistically at the man. He picked himself up and ran at her. They met in a collision that sent both backwards. She landed on her feet and jumped back at him. He didn't expect for her to rebound so quickly and took a serious hit to the chest. Flames ran across his shirt and he panicked slightly before dousing them with his ice/water powers.

"You are fast." he commented. "Far faster then I remember."

"That was because you left over 600 years ago. Nyara was so distraught that she took her own life. I tried my best to make her happy, but it was futile. She had grown so close to you and when she heard word that you, supposedly, died, she killed herself. And by the look on your face, you really don't care."

"Hmm...how observant, Kiai. I was only with her so that she could provide me with a true child, a son. But then she had little Kira, here. Touya couldn't be my heir because he is not of my blood. You, I tried to train, but you were so rebellious."

"So basically you couldn't give a shit about Touya, Kira, and myself?"

"Basically."

"Just making sure."

Kiai jumped at him again, throwing a wall of fire before her. As he prepared himself to guard against it, she ran behind, quickly reverting to her Mirage form and froze his feet. Since he is part ice demon, it doesn't bother him, but when you have a wall of fire coming at you, odds aren't in your favor. Kiai hurried away as it collided with her father. It wasn't strong enough to kill him, but enough to do damage. When the smoke cleared, Kiai and Kira could see Wu-Shun's form rise slowly then melt into the shadows.

The gang was amazed at Kiai's power. She made such an impact on Wu-Shun that he was forced to retreat. Turning around, she looked everyone over to see how hurt they were. Tani had a scratch mark on her cheek, Youko with a claw slash on his arm, same as Hiei except his was on his chest. Yusuke and Kuwabara had bruises on their face and the human had a small gash on his leg. Shuichi was towards the back with a sword wound on his shoulder, not serious but he was loosing blood. Touya and Jin were unscathed for they were taking out the lesser demons that managed to slip past the others. Yuni was not there because she was helping Koenma in Reikai.

Kiai walked over to Kira and placed a hand upon her head, silently telling her to show her true face to them. She complied and began to removed her head wrap. Kiai proceeded to take off her eye binds. Tani stood before them so that the men couldn't see them yet. They were curious as to who they were and what they looked like. Tani faced her friends, still keeping the two hidden.

"Just don't be too freaked out." she told them as she stepped to the side.

There was stunned silence between the men as they saw who Illusion and Mirage were. Illusion had her long aqua with violet tipped hair in a bun and looked at the boys with bright cerulean eyes. Mirage's pitch black hair was French braided, hanging down her back. Pupil-less blue eyes met each person before her, lingering on Hiei and Touya in particular.

"Ayame, you're Mirage and Tsume is Illusion?" Yusuke exclaimed.

"It would appear that way." Youko agreed.

"This is quite the surprise." Shuichi voiced.

Ayame and Tsume smiled to themselves and joined their friends. Touya stepped beside his sisters, an arm wrapping around the both of them. They accepted him and the three held each other tightly. They had not done that for many years. Hiei looked Ayame over, nothing how different she looked, but still just as beautiful. As she pulled away from her brother, Ayame's eyes met Hiei's. Not wanting her to know he was watching, the kajihenge quickly adverted his gaze. A small smile came to her face and she made her way to him. Yusuke and Kuwabara were still slightly dumbstruck by the fact that Ayame was Mirage and Tsume was Illusion. Youko joined Tani, Shuichi lingering with Jin who in turn observed Tsume without her knowledge.

"We should head home, it's getting late." Ayame told them, making her way out to the street.

"Yeah, I'm tired." Tani agreed, stretching her arms high over her head.

Everyone followed after them, splitting off in different directions, bound for different places; Youko to his apartment, Shuichi, Yusuke, and Kuwabara to their respected homes, and Tani, Ayame, Tsume, Jin, Touya, and Hiei to the girls home.

* * *

Well, I said it was eventful. Now the story is truely picking up. I have finished up to chapter 8 and am part way through chapter 9. Neko and I have a lot of twists planned in the future and will truely test the limits of the characters. We really hope you are enjoying it so far and let us know what you think. Encouragement, along with compliments, really inspires us to work hard and make the story the best it can be.

Ja ne!  
-Jinx and Neko-


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is about a day late...sorry, exams yesterday. Well, i'm posting it now so all is good. Really hope you enjoy this chapter.

_**Warning:**__ This chapter contains adult content (Sex). Not for immature or young readers!_

* * *

The sun rose, showering the sleeping earth with light. Many still slept, wishing to cling to their dreams. Others, however, had to rise from their beds, either for work or school. Lucky for Ayame, she didn't have class that day and got to relax, hopefully. Most of her days off were spent in Reikai, doing useless missions for the toddler prince. In the back of her mind, she knew that today was no different. She could hear Tsume and Tani getting ready to go to their school. Rising from her bed, Ayame went downstairs to make sure they eat before rushing off. Hiei was awake, as per usual, Touya and Jin still in their own dream worlds upstairs. The kajihenge acknowledged Ayame with a nod as she passed by the living room. She smiled back at him, a blush coming to her face unwillingly.

Preparing cereal and bagels for the girls, she went onto the back porch to enjoy the new morning. Birds sang in the trees and squirrels ran amongst the branches, collecting food to eat. Ayame's cup of coffee breathed steam, it being pipping hot and fresh. She made herself comfortable on the swing hanging from the porch roof. After a few minutes, the back door opened and Hiei joined her outside, taking the vacant seat beside her. Time passed by and the two heard Tsume and Tani hurry off to school, not wanting to be late.

"How are you this morning, Hiei?" Ayame asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Hn, alright."

"That is good." she said, smiling brightly at him. "What do you..."

She was halted by a ringing noise filling the air, it startling the birds singing nearby. Growling softly, Ayame reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone, recognizing who it was instantly. She knew today was going to contain another mission.

"Yes Koenma, what can I do for you today?" she asked, irritation evident in her voice.

"I have a mission."

"But of course, or else you wouldn't call me...I mean, you never call just to say hi or ask how I am. It's always about work with you and I, quite frankly, can't stand it." Hiei snorted beside her, leaning in closer to hear the toddler prince yell at Ayame. "Koenma, shut up. Now, what is the mission?"

"There is a demon..."

"When isn't there..."

"...that is threatening young students. Apparently this demon has something to do with your father and Tani's brother because of those that he is threatening."

"Which would be?" she asked.

"Human psychics or potentials."

"As in Reikai Tantei potentials?"

"Yes."

"And where is this demon?"

"Currently enrolled in Meiou High School."

"You forget that I am in college and cannot babysit a demon attending a high school."

"What about Tani or Tsume?" Hiei wondered, resting his chin on Ayame's shoulder.

"Maybe...but I know for a fact that Tani would never switch schools. I could talk to Tsume."

"Sounds like a plan." Koenma agreed.

"Alright...I'll drag Shuichi with me to the school to transfer her. She might be happy about it, but I know Tani and her will be downtrodden. They'll be attending two different schools."

"You do that. Goodbye."

"Bye, pacifier-no-miko."

"What did..." Koenma began to yell before Ayame hung up the phone.

Pocketing it, Ayame relaxed against the back of the swing. Hiei did the same and together they looked out at the backyard and forest beyond it. She yawned and leaned to the side resting her head on Hiei's shoulder. He stiffened slightly before shifting for her to get comfortable. They sat like that for a few minutes until Ayame nodded off. Hiei didn't want to disturb her, so he rested his head on top of hers and fell asleep himself.

They awoke an hour later to Ayame's phone going off again. Shaking the sleep away, she answered it and found it to be Shuichi. Explaining the mission to him, she hung up, rose from her seat, and stretched. Hiei stood as well and began to walk towards the forest beyond the backyard fence.

"Take care Hiei." she called to him. "I'll be back in a few hours. There's ice cream in the freezer if you need any and soda in the closet. Try not to burn the house down and keep an eye on my brother and Jin."

"Whatever Onna."

"Yeah, yeah, love you too Hiei."

That halted Hiei in his tracks and he turned around to see Ayame walking into the house. Confused by her words, he gazed up into her room, watching her enter. She gazed out the window and met the kajihenge's eyes. A smile came to her face and she blew a kiss to him before closing the curtains. Hiei was stumped. Ayame was acting so strange towards him. He didn't know what was going on in her head, but he was determined to find out.

* * *

Shuichi pulled his car into the closest parking spot available in the school's parking lot. Classes were in session so no one was around to notice. Him and Ayame climbed out and headed up to the office. As luck would have it, the bell rang and students began to file out of their class rooms, bound for the cafeteria. Many of the girls stopped in their steps when they saw Shuichi. Ayame felt his discomfort and laced her arm through his.

"Shuichi, dear, what's wrong?" she asked, giving him the look saying 'follow along'.

"Nothing, Aya, just remembering some things from this school."

"Shuichi!"

The two of them turned to find a horde of girls behind them, switching between a loving gaze at Shuichi and death glares at Ayame. Ayame glanced at Shuichi out of the corner of her eye, officially declaring that most of the girl population at this school were stupid sluts.

"Hello, ladies." Shuichi said, making all the girls go weak in the knees.

"Who's she?" one of the girls asked, she looked like the ring leader.

"I'm his fiancee. My name is Aya." Ayame told her with a short bow.

"His fiancee? Well, where's your ring?" another girl demanded.

Ayame blinked and raised her hand. A ring rested on the ring finger of her left hand. Waves of sadness and anger rolled off of the girls before the two of them. They couldn't believe it, their Shuichi was going to be married to...her.

"Well, dear, we must be going...business to attend to in the office. Farewell, ladies."

"Yes, goodbye." Shuichi followed, bowing his head.

They walked down the hall and turned a corner. Not being able to hold it in any longer, they began to laugh, having to lean against each other to prevent falling down. Collecting themselves, they continued to the office. A secretary greeted them. Ayame had contacted the school earlier and had a meeting with the principal. He greeted them from his door and invited them in.

"Hello, you must be Ayame?" he asked while bowing to her.

"I am."

"Now, I have been informed that you wish to transfer your sister to our school. It is halfway through the year already, are you sure you wish to do this?"

"Yes. There are no classes at her current school that provide a challenge. She has already passed the hardest classes there with A's and wishes to do more. Shuichi here went to this school and said that the classes are hard but not difficult. Tsume was excited about it and wanted to attend for the remainder of her senior year. I hope that isn't a problem."

"No, it isn't. I have thumbed through her record and I must say I am interested in what I see. There will be some papers that you must fill out."

"Of course."

The principal handed her a clipboard with sheets attached to them. Ayame and Shuichi rose from their seats, bowed once again, and headed back out into the office lounge.

"Shuichi, I kept feeling the most minute bit of Youki in the school. Have you noticed it?"

"My senses aren't what they were, but I have noticed it."

"While I'm filling this out, could you go investigate it?"

"Sure."

"Just don't get attacked...and I don't mean by the demon."

They chuckled to themselves and Shuichi left the office. He wandered around the school a bit until he got a lock on the energy. The students were back in their classes or in the lunchroom so he had no one bothering him. The energy was coming from the gym and he ran down the halls, keeping a lock on it so he won't lose it. When he gazed through the windows, he found the source. It was a girl with mid-back length black hair streaked with golden blonde and crimson. Her eyes glittered a deep brownish-red, almost black. She was small, around 5'5", with long legs, skinny waist, and a chest that would drive boys crazy. Her gaze turned from the group of students around her and met Shuichi's emerald eyes. A smirk came to her face as she walked into the crowd. The energy disappeared. Wanting to inform Ayame right away, Shuichi ran back to the office. She had to know.

* * *

Tsume was excited about going to Meiou High. She heard that it was great school to attend and would help her get into a good college. Although she is a demon, she still wants to go to better her education.Shuichi also explained the mission she was on and transferred a picture of the demon via telepathy, considering he was the only one who saw her. Tani wasn't happy about the change of schools though.

"You get to go there? Not fair. Now I'm stuck with Yusuke and dipshit, Kuwabara."

"Would you like to go? I know for a fact that you would get your ass kicked out for starting fights." Ayame asked.

"I would never...wait, yes I would." Tani agreed.

"Exactly. Now, Tsume is going to start tomorrow." Ayame said, looking at her sister who nodded. "And Tani, just because Tsume isn't going to be there does not give you reason to skip, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Tani muttered, walking up the stairs to her room.

"Twenty Yen says she won't listen." Tsume betted.

"Fifty says I come home and she's here with Youko."

"Deal."

* * *

Lemon written by Nekodemongrl. All compliments go to her!

* * *

Tani plopped down onto the couch and plucked the remote from the coffee table instantly turning the television on. She started to flip through the channels but finding nothing on, left it on the news.

"Maybe today wasn't such a good day to skip school..."

Tsume and Ayame were of course at school. They had told her not to skip, but did she listen? No, she had to ignore them and stay home to regret not going to school. As time lagged on she found herself falling asleep. Her hands were behind her head and one leg was propped up. Her eyes closed and she was asleep. Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door but she didn't wake. The person knocked again.

"Tani? Open up, it's me," came Youko's voice on the other side. Tani yet again did not wake.

"Tani I'm coming in." The door opened. "You didn't lock the door? Idiot..."

The kitsune, with all his demon glory, closed the door. He turned and looked at the television to see a soap opera playing.

"You're actually watching this?"

When no answer came he glared at the couch and walked over to it.

"Why aren't you f-" He stopped suddenly when he saw that the neko was sleeping.

"Tani..." he pushed at her foot that wasn't propped up, "Tani wake up!"

The neko didn't budge. An idea came to the sly kitsune's mind and he smirked, getting on top of her. He lowered his face to hers and kissed her. As if she was awake the whole time Tani wrapped her arms around his neck and the kiss instantly became more stronger and more heated. Youko growled slightly. So she was awake the whole time! Damn neko...! The kitsune moved his hand up her near bare thigh. He broke the kiss and moved his lips to her neck and nibbled lightly.

"Youko..." Tani's voice was soft and sleepy.

Youko stopped and looked at her. His eye twitched.

"You're still asleep?!" He growled and lowered his face to her lips. "We'll fix that..."

He kissed her lips lightly and nibbled on her bottom lip, her lips parting in her sleep though she didn't wake. He bit down a little harder on her lip but not hard enough to make it bleed. Tani's eyes fluttered open. She saw and felt Youko. She freaked and felt her face grow hot, jumping only slightly. Youko smirked and sat on top of her, a leg on either side of her.

"Looks like my little kitten is finally awake."

Tani rolled her eyes, "Youko..." She wriggled slightly. "Get off..!"

She tried to move her legs and hips to flip him off but failed in that but completely succeeded in turning him on even more. Youko growled with a smirk.

"Now, now kitten... that is no way to treat me if you want me off..."

He moved a hand slowly up her tight orange shirt. Tani closed her eyes.

"How do you feel?" She heard Youko's ask.

"Relaxed... and needy..."

She felt Youko's hand go down. She moaned softly as he pressed his hand to her woman hood.

"What about now Tani?" Youko's voice was replaced with a lighter male's voice.

"Even more needy..."

The sound of a small waterfall came to her ears. The feel of water came to her senses. Someone was messing with the top of her shorts. Tani opened her eyes and saw Isamu, his gold eyes sparkling with love and lust. His long dark blue hair still in the braid down his back and dripping wet like the first night they met.

"Tani... you let me die... you let him kill me..."

Her eyes filled with tears as she shook her head. "No..."

"It's all your fault... You forgot about me and let me die! I thought you loved me and only me!"

"No! Isamu I still love you!"

Everything slowly went back to normal as the tears fell from Tani's eyes. She saw a shocked Youko who's expression soon changed to anger.

"Who the hell is Isamu?"

Tani shook her head. "No one... He's no one..." She tried to blink the tears away.

Youko glared. "Liar... you said you still loved him. Are you seeing him behind my back Tani? How long?"

Tani shook her head.

"Tell me Tani!!"

"He's dead! He's been dead for 486 years!!" The tears fell quickly. "He was my first... I was 12 and had just gone into heat. I had killed my parents 5 days previous and was wandering around aimlessly. That night he marked me... we mated but he didn't get me pregnant, I was too young. Two years later... someone killed him, I was knocked unconscious from behind after hearing the man whispering 'I'm sorry'... I never let anyone touch me since then... only you. From the day we met, even before than I've wanted you... I'm not sure why... But I've wanted you... And because of that, Isamu's memory haunts me...!"

Youko was silent for a while before he bent down and kissed her. He pulled away and licked her tears away.

"Then lets get rid of this haunting..."

Tani looked into his eyes to see the same eyes as Isamu. She nodded.

_'I don't want to forget about Isamu... but I don't want to be alone forever. I want Youko... I really want him...'_

Youko got off of her and picked her up bridal style. He walked up to her room, having been in there one time before, making out with Tani late at night, coming close to having sex. Stepping into her room he closed the door behind them and set her down on her feet. They started kissing feverishly, pulling each other's clothes off hastily. Youko unclipped the clasp of her bra in the front and brought his hands over her breasts roughly before taking the bra off down her shoulders. He eased her black panties off and they fell to the floor. He pulled away from her and pushed her onto her bed. Youko growled as he stared at her naked body. He pulled his boxers off and got on top of her. Tani moaned in want.

"Youko..."

Youko whispered into her ear, "I won't let any man have you... No one..."

He slowly kissed his way down her body and spread her legs. Tani moaned loudly as Youko stuck his tongue into her opening. Her back arched in pleasure as the minutes ticked by. Youko finally pulled away from her, licking the fluids from her and continuing to lick between the lips of her vagina. Tani moaned.

"Youko..."

He smirked and pulled away.

"Stopping me from teasing you..."

He licked his lips and nibbled on her neck. She closed her eyes, moaning at the feeling of his extremely large cock against her.

_'Is this real? Is Youko really going to...?'_

Tani's thoughts were cut off by Youko thrusting into her. She gasped with a loud moan. He slowly started to push in and out of her, slowly increasing his pace. As he went faster and harder into her she dug her nails into his shoulder. The blood trickled down and she licked it up. They were both moaning, but Tani more than Youko. Deep in Tani's throat Youko could hear her purring, and it grew louder as he held no more back from her, fucking her like only a demon could.

Hours passed as the two made love long and hard. Youko thrust one more time, releasing within her. He pulled out of her and rolled onto his back, both panting and gasping for breath, their bodies dripping with each other's sweat. Tani's purrs were still loud. She went and sat on top of him, a leg on either side of him. She lowered her chest onto his. They kissed passionately.

_'I love him... But I'm scared he won't love me back. Why would a thief like him who has been with countless woman more beautiful than myself love me? He'll probably push me away or leave saying he got what he wanted...'_

_'What should I do? She's not like other women... she hasn't been with men other than that Isamu guy and myself in the past 488 years... and she's wanted me for hundreds of years... Why does she make me feel different? Why don't I... leave her...?'_

He pulled her deeper into this kiss. He pulled away after a moment and looked into her eyes with a smirk.

"I've claimed you as mine... So don't go running off to other guys... got that?"

Tani's face softened.

"Of course..."

_'But will he mark me...?'_

Youko held her close, pulling the covers over them as she started to fall asleep, her head resting on his shoulder. He petted her tangled hair, combing his fingers through it to get the tangles out.

"What about Ayame and Tsume?"

"They'll smell us and knock asking for me... They won't come in... If I'm not awake when they come knocking on my door, could you answer it for me?" She fell asleep without hearing his answer.

"Sure..."

His voice was quiet as he closed his eyes, letting Tani's soft purr lull him to sleep.

_'I'll ask either Ayame or Shuichi about marking her... I'll ask Ayame first... she knows her better... Maybe Hiei as well... He'd tell me I'd better mark her since she's going to be carrying my child...'_

Youko found himself falling asleep, his dreams filled with Tani, in different outfits, but always the same ending, them making love, her on top most of the time. It just proved to show that no matter ningen or youkai, all men were the same.

* * *

Ayame walked in the door, but stopped suddenly, her eyes widening. She could smell both Tani and Youko, their scents mixing together. She knew what that meant and smiled to herself.

"It's about time." she mumbled as she walked up the stairs.

Going to Tani's door, she placed her ear against, listening to the breathing coming from inside. One of the rhythms changed, signalling that one of them awoke. Footsteps padded to the door and it cracked open to reveal the silver-haired kitsune. He had slid his pants on real quick and stood before her bare chested. She looked him over and smiled.

"Hope you didn't hurt her."

"I wouldn't." he assured her.

"Do you love her?"

He was silent.

"Come on, Youko, do you love her or are you using her? If I find out that you are, you will have to answer to me and Hiei, and I know you would hate that."

Youko still did not say a word, but just gazed at her. Smirking inwardly, Ayame stepped closer to him, her body moving in a seductive manner. She ran a hand across his chest and leaned up to him. He continued to stare at her impassively. A smile came to her face once more as she looked into his golden eyes with her own golden and crimson ones.

"I know you do, or else you would have tried to take advantage of me by know." she whispered into his ear. "I love her, she is another sister to me. If you harm her physically, mentally, or emotionally, I will hunt you down and kill you ever so slowly. Understood?"

"Don't threaten me."

"Why? Does it scare you that I can actually pull through?"

"Run off to your boyfriend."

"I don't have one, nor have I ever."

"You're a virgin then?" he asked, smirking.

"It isn't your concern if I am or not. Now, return to bed and rest with your love."

Ayame smiled at him again and turned, walking to her room. Youko shook his head and entered the room again. Tani was awake and looked up at him. She had seen what Ayame did, but was not hurt. She knew what her purpose was.

"Come back and sleep, Youko, you look tired."

He complied and crawled back in bed beside her. She rubbed her head into his shoulder and breathed in his scent. He truly smiled down at her while wrapping his arm around her lithe frame. They cuddled again under the sheets and nodded off.

* * *

The following day, Shuichi, Touya, Hiei, and Ayame were sitting at a cafe, talking about different things. Ayame seemed to have a small smile plastered to her face, but whenever someone would ask her what she was so happy about, she refused to answer. Hiei, who sat beside, kept his eyes on the cup of soda before him, but would occasionally glance at Ayame. She noticed this and kept wondering why he was acting as such. Shuichi, glancing at her from across the table, noticed. Placing a hand upon her own, he forced her to look at him.

"Is something going on in your head?" he asked.

"What ever do you mean, Shuichi, dear?"

"That was only to ward the girls off."

"And that is what I am doing. Seems as though your fan club follows you even during school hours." she told him, nodding her head so that he may look behind him.

He did and saw the small group of girls that had settled themselves behind the unfortunate red head. Ayame chuckled to herself and let go of his hand. Hiei was slightly angered by this and huffed, turning his gaze to the window. Touya wore an amused expression and watched his sister adamantly.

"Hiei?"

"What, onna?" he growled, the statement coming out more angry then he intended.

"Are you alright?"

"What do you care?"

"I do care, Hiei, or else I wouldn't have asked."

"Just leave me alone."

"It was a simple question. I am asking my friend how he is doing, not asking him to accomplish some ridiculous task. Why are you giving me the third degree?" demanded Ayame, facing the kajihenge.

"You are off gallivanting for men."

"You're mad about that?"

"You might be strong, but you could get hurt."

"You aren't making any sense, Hiei."

"You don't make any sense." he retorted, facing her. "You do such confusing things. It's impossible to figure you out. You say things and do things that make my head spin. Onna, baka onna, stupid woman, why are you so damn confusing? Why.."

Hiei was cut off suddenly by Ayame placing a soft kiss on his lips. It shut him up instantly. His yelling had caused the cafe to become quiet. The girls behind Shuichi began yelling and saying that she was cheating on him, but they were shut up by a glare. Ayame smiled slightly, before placing some money on the table and leaving. Touya had Shuichi get out of the booth so that he may follow after his sister. Hiei was still speechless, but after seeing all the people staring at him, he got out of his seat and left, heading in the opposite direction of Ayame.

* * *

A few days had passed since the fight and Hiei kept trying to talk to Ayame, but she always avoided him. Instead, he decides to ask his 'sister' what is wrong. Hiei jumped into Tani's open bedroom window. Immediately, he notices an expression on her face that signifies he is about to hear big news.

"Hn... what'd you want?"

Tani looked at him with a blank expression.

"Nii-san... I have to tell you something... I'm pregnant."

Hiei glared. "It's the kisama kitsune's."

Tani nodded. She knew Hiei had respect for Youko, but all of that was now thrown out the window.

"And that kisama hasn't marked you." He stated it as a fact.

Tani nodded yet again. Hiei went over to where she was sitting on her bed and pulled her up by her collar. She growled in response.

"You're sicker than that asshole Ohjiro..."

He growled back and nipped at her neck hard which would leave a bruise.

"It's only a warning for the kitsune. I told him to mark you before another does... baka neko..." He pulled away and glared at her, a playful glare that only Tani has seen.

The neko growled in a playful and sisterly manner and attacked him. They fought for a few minutes and Hiei threw the neko into her own door. The door shattered into pieces of wood. Downstairs in the kitchen making dinner was Tsume and Ayame. Ayame's eye twitched.

"Will you two cut it out?! That's the tenth door you've broken!!" She yelled angrily up at them.

Hiei smirked down at Tani who wasn't moving from the ground.

"Staying down for the count I see. That was quicker than I thought."

"Hee... as if fire boy..."

She jumped onto her hands crossing them over and crossing her legs and trapping Hiei's throat between her lower legs. She twisted her legs so Hiei flipped and she spun quickly and let him go. Hiei fell down the stairs and landed on his back with a loud thud.

"Splitting Inferno..." Tsume and Ayame sighed as the fighting continued.

"I'm going to kill that kitsune of yours Tani! I'll kill him for getting you pregnant without marking you first!!"

Tani growled.

"Hiei... Don't you dare touch him!"

She punched him in the stomach and he fell to his knees. Tsume who was standing in the living room doorway looked shocked.

"Wow... Punch of an angered Tani protecting her lover against her brother... you don't see that attack everyday..."

Hiei glared up at Tani.

"You've gotten a lot stronger since our last fight..." He stood up.

Tani rolled her eyes. "No... you're just holding back since four days ago... Baka little brother..."

Hiei growled.

Tani smirked. "Oh... my little fire baby doesn't want to be called little...! Awe how cute!"

She pinched his cheeks and laughed as Hiei growled and tried to punch her. She simply backed up laughing. Tani bumped right into someone. She saw Hiei glare up at the person and smiled. She looked up and her smile faded.

"No..."

Ohjiro smirked down at her.

"Hello my dear... I've come to take you home..."

"No...!" Before Tani could leap forward Ohjiro wrapped his arms around her. "Hiei!!"

"Ayame!!" Tsume ran forward just as Hiei disappeared, leaping for his sister.

Ohjiro laughed and disappeared. Hiei reappeared in the spot Tani and Ohjiro were just a second ago. He was glaring darkly ahead.

"God dammit...!"

Ayame ran into the room all too late.

"Tani..."

Tsume shook her head slowly in disbelief.

"No... She was supposed to be safe here... in her own home... Tani... She will no longer feel safe anywhere!"

Hiei growled.

"I'll kill that sick kisama...!"

Ayame looked over at Hiei. Anger radiated from his body. She could tell he was very angry. Tani was his sister, not by blood, but by heart, a bond that was just as strong. Her eyes drifted over to her own sister. Tsume has tears in their eyes. Turning around, the younger walked over to the phone, taking it into another room. Youko had to know...and he wouldn't be happy. Ayame walked over to the heaving Hiei, who knelt on one knee in the hall. Kneeling beside him, she hugged him around the waist from behind.

"Damn him...he took her...right from under my nose." he mumbled.

"He is twisted. He's wanted her. The fight between the two of you and the recent news was enough of a distraction for her kidnapping. We have to find her, but I don't want to risk her or the baby losing their lives and I know you don't want to either."

"You know?" he asked her, turning around so her could face her.

"Yes." she tightened her hold around his waist and buried her head into his chest.

Hiei hesitantly placed his own arms around her and took her into his lap. Tears fell down Ayame's face but she did not sob. They could hear Tsume in the other room on the phone with Youko.

"Hiei, maybe her baby is blessing in disguise. All we have to do is get her from Ohjiro."

"He won't hurt her." he hugged her tightly. "I won't let him."

"We won't let him." she assured him, looking into his eyes.

* * *

There you are, the next chapter. A new character is introduced and will play a big role in the future. Who is she exactly? Only I know (Jinx). Sorry Neko, I changed my mind about her recently, will fill you in in a little. Stay tuned for the next chapter!!

-Jinx and Neko-


	8. Chapter 8

I know it's Thursday and i'm just getting this out, but this week has been busy. A small note for all you readers, the chapters will now be posted on Saturday mornings. It gives me more time to write them out and also gives Neko some more time with her scenes. That does not mean that the next chapter will be posted this Saturday. It will be posted on November 4, right before my doctors appointment.

Enjoy chapter 8!

* * *

Tani pushed away from Ohjiro. She ultimately fell onto a large bed. Ohjiro pinned her to the bed with a smirk.

"Oh how I've dreamed of this..."

Tani struggled to get away.

"Let me go you sick fuck!"

Ohjiro's smirk only grew.

"I'll give you some time..."

Tani opened her mouth to throw a comeback when he plunged his tongue into her mouth and started to rape her mouth. He pulled away after a while and forced her to swallow a small circular pink pill. Smirking, the man got off of her.

"I'll be back later tonight my dear..."

He then disappeared. Tani slowly sat up, tears streaming down her face.

"Youko... Youko... Youko please help me!!"

Her aura flared at an all time high. It wasn't filled with anger, but with sadness.

"Please... Koenma... someone... help me..."

After a few moments her aura fell low so it couldn't be tracked anymore and she fell to the side unconscious, the pill taking effect and knocking her out cold before it changed her. Tani changed into her demon form as she slept. Little did anyone know, other than Ohjiro, the pill would alter how she felt about everyone. She would love her brother passionately and would despise everyone she once loved, siding with Kira and Kiai's father.

* * *

Kiai sat up quickly in bed, her hair clinging to the sweat on her forehead. She could still hear Tani's cries echoing in her head. They were filled with such sadness it brought tears to her eyes and made her chest tighten. Jumping up from her bed, she barreled into the hallway, immediately colliding with Hiei who was emerging from the guest room. The two fell to the ground, Kiai on her back and Hiei atop her. His face got buried into her shoulder and his weight knocked her breath out.

"Hiei!" she screeched, breathing deeply to catch her breath.

"Onna...be more...careful!" he scolded, lifting himself up by his arms.

He looked down at her slightly flushed and sweaty face, instantly seeing in her eyes that something was wrong.

"Onna...Kiai?"

"Oh Hiei." she threw her arms around him, causing him to fall atop her again. "It's Tani. I...I heard her in my dreams, crying out for help. Ohjiro is doing or has done something terrible to her. We can't let her get hurt. We don't want to loose her and the baby."

Hiei removed her arms and rolled off. They laid in the hallway for a couple of minutes. Kira could be heard cooking something in the kitchen downstairs. Kiai rolled over, her head resting on Hiei's arm. He didn't notice entirely, his mind focused on Tani and the current predicament.

"Some birthday." Kiai muttered to herself.

The kajihenge heard this little bit and pulled himself out of his thoughts. Gazing at her face again, he could read everything she thought. Today was her birthday, her 621st birthday. Tani, Kira, and herself were planning on having a huge sleepover/party with their friends, but in light of recent events, it wasn't going to happen. Hiei stood up, pulling Kiai with him, and the two went downstairs.

Kira was in the kitchen baking a cake, Jin sitting at the counter watching her. Touya was in Reikai at the moment, searching for their father. The wind master kept his gaze on the small girl, she has grown so much. He remembers seeing her when she was a baby and, amazingly, she remembered too. Kiai and Hiei walked into the kitchen and sat at the counter as well. The whole house was quiet, no one made a noise. A slight bit of noise outside drew the attention of Kiai. She walked to the front door and opened it. Youko stood there, his face in shadows. Wordlessly, Kiai placed her arms around his shoulders and hugged him. He timidly wrapped his own arms around her, rubbing his face into her hair.

"We'll get her back Youko, we won't let him keep her. She is with child, he wouldn't hurt her, even if it isn't his. I fear, though, that there might be trouble."

"What made you think that?" he asked, pulling away and holding her at arms length.

"I could hear her crying in my dreams. She was calling out for help, for you. She's in danger, serious danger, and I don't think we'll be able to make it in time."

"Youko." came a voice from behind them.

They turned around to see Hiei standing behind them, his gaze on the kitsune. Kiai stepped away from Youko and moved next to Hiei. The kajihenge turned his gaze towards her, placing a hand on the small of her back.

"Come in. We're having cake...for Kiai's birthday."

The two walked back towards the kitchen. Youko glanced at the mirror beside the door. He had bags under his eyes, having not slept since Kira told him what happened. With a defeated sigh, he followed after them. Kira had slices of cake set out on the counter, Jin already eating his. Kiai made herself comfortable beside Hiei and ate her cake in silence. About 15 minutes into the unbearably quiet, Kiai jumped up from her seat, eyes wide in terror.

"No...not now." she pleaded as she hurried outside.

Hiei wondered at this, but followed after. By the time he felt the energy, it was too late. Kiai had ran head-long into a trap. A sphere of dark energy encompassed the whole back yard, shielding the others from seeing what was going on inside of it. Not knowing what else to do, Hiei ran after her and wound up being thrown back by the shield. Electric currents surrounded his body and he screamed in pain. Soon it subsided, leaving him gasping for breath. Kira knelt beside him, helping the injured demon up.

"Look." Jin said, pointing at the sphere.

The darkness around it dissolved away, leaving a barrier but allowing them to look within. Kiai stood there, an Odachi in hand. The handle measured almost 26 inches long and had a 40 inch blade. She held it as if it were nothing, the weight being only 6 pounds. Across from her was Wu-Shun holding a similar blade, though his was slightly smaller. A grin was on his face as he watched his daughter.

Suddenly, Kiai jumped back and sliced at what appeared to be nothing. They watched her swing her blade left and right, fighting off invisible foes. All the while, cuts appeared on her body, seemingly out of nowhere. This went on for several minutes and the ones outside of the barrier were confused at it all. Inside, however, was a different story. To Kiai, she was fighting off people, though not just any. They were the ones that she had killed over the span of her life. Wu-Shun was torturing her, making her fight off what isn't truly there. Kiai told herself that they were not there, yet every time she did, they seemed to multiply.

Before long, she began to tire, the sphere having sucked out her energy. Falling to one knee, she placed her sword on the ground, the illusions surrounded her, slicing at her skin. Their fingers burnt her flesh causing her to scream out in agony. Her friends watched her helplessly. A shadow fell over Kiai and the attack on her stopped. Gazing up, she looked into the eyes of her long-since-dead mother. Her eyeball-less sockets gazed at her. A rotten hand stroked her cheek. Kiai cringed and threw herself back, bumping into something. Gazing up, her grandparents, in much the same condition as her 'mother', knelt down and held her. Kiai started to hyperventilate. Closing her eyes, she was overcome with a terrible 'vision'.

A large field extended as far as she could see. It was barren and burnt, no life for miles. Looking around, Kiai's eyes widened in horror. Surrounding her were the bodies of her friends, bloodied and battered from a gruesome fight. Only one of them lived. She knelt beside the tattered body of Hiei and placed a hand on his chest to stop the bleeding. Bleary eyes blinked open and gazed into hers. Hiei's eyes were devoid of all feelings except for pure and utter hatred.

"Hiei...what happened?"

"You, that's what happened." he growled, pulling himself away from her.

"What do you mean?"

"You betrayed us."

"I...I would never." she told him, tears coming to her eyes.

"We loved you, trusted you, and this is what you do to us?"

"Me?"

"Look at yourself, Kiai."

She raised her hands and a sob escaped her. They were covered in blood, their blood, and dripped from her clothes. It covered her all over, as though she bathed in it.

"I wouldn't. I would never. Please, believe me Hiei, please!"

"It's...to late for that." he mumbled, blinking his eyes.

"No, Hiei, don't leave me. Don't!"

Slowly, he blinked open his eyes and gazed up into hers. Anger coursed through his veins and he spit a mouthful of blood at her.

"I gave you my heart and this is what you do. I thought you loved me."

"I do Hiei, I do love you."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I...I..."

"Burn...in Hell!" he growled as his head hit the dirt.

"Hiei! HIEI!"

Kiai was thrown back and landed with a sickening crack on the ground. The shadow of her father lingered above her.

"Join me or this will happen."

"No...I don't believe you." she cried, tears running down her face.

Wu-Shun pulled them both out of the 'vision' and they were back in the sphere. He watched his daughter, who was still covered in the blood from the 'vision', turn to look at the others outside of the barrier. A shadow rose behind Kira and before Kiai could shout a warning, it took her sister within it. She reappeared in front of their father and he grabbed onto her, placing her in a chock hold. Kiai tried to pry the hands of her 'grandparents' and 'mother' off, but they tightened their hold.

"If you want to save her, come with me. If not, well..." he placed his blade against her throat, applying enough pressure to draw a little bit of blood.

"I...I..." Kiai mumbled, looking at her sister. "I'm sorry, Kira."

Kiai turned her head away from her sister and fell into the arms holding her, silently succumbing to her father. The barrier around them fell as Wu-Shun threw his daughter towards the others. Jin caught her as Hiei darted off to get Kiai. Wu-Shun beat him and picked his daughter up. The illusions faded around them as Hiei drew his sword to stab Kiai's father. Kiai glancing at him made him stop instantly. He could see the sadness in her eyes. With a last smile, a shadow came up and took Wu-Shun and Kiai to Makai. Kira fell onto her knees crying, Jin placing his arms around her in comfort. Hiei watched the spot Kiai was last in before darting away towards the portal to Reikai.

* * *

Kiai blinked open her eyes and looked around her. She laid on the floor of a hall. It was vast, being filled with paintings, statues, and beautiful architecture. A soft murmur of voices reached her ears and she rolled over to see her father talking to Ohjiro, Tani standing just behind them. Shaking her head of weariness, she attempted to stand up, but winded up loosing her balance. Wu-Shun grabbed onto her arm and pulled her to him so she won't fall. Kiai knew fighting him was useless, she barely had the strength to stand up. Her eyes rose to meet those of Tani. The neko watched her curiously.

"Ta...Tani." Kiai managed to croak out before coughing violently.

"Who...are you?" Tani asked while taking a step towards the worn warrior.

"What...what did you to her...bastard?" she yelled at Ohjiro as she took him by the collar.

Faster then she could react at the moment, she went flying across the hall, landing on the floor painfully. Tani stood before Ohjiro, eyes red and fist still up. Kiai felt her cheek bruising. A confused look came to her face as she stood back up shakily.

"Do not touch my husband." Tani growled.

"Your...your...ewwww! Tani, this me, Kiai, your friend. Please remember. You are under a spell or something. What you are thinking...it isn't real."

Ohjiro glared at her while wrapping an arm around Tani's waist. The neko nuzzled her head into his shoulder and placed light kisses on his collar bone.

"I think your daughter needs a lesson in obedience." Ohjiro said to Wu-Shun.

Her father nodded. Suddenly guards came out of nowhere and grabbed Kiai violently. No matter how much she kicked, she couldn't get loose. They dragged her down a staircase, not caring if she hurt herself on the jagged rocks. Reaching the bottom, they pulled her into a cell. A chain hung from two poles embedded in the ground. They latched her onto the chains, also securing her feet to the floor. A whip crack got her attention and she gazed up to see her father holding one within his hand.

"Now dear, this will only hurt for a little. You will obey me and listen to whatever I say."

"Never." she yelled, managing to land a sound punch on one of the guards.

The whip cracked again, against the flesh of Kiai's abdomen. She bit her lip to hold in her cry of pain. This didn't satisfy her father. He struck her again and again, yet she still didn't scream. He called for a better whip, one with more...bite. As it ripped into Kiai's flesh, she let out a whimper. The curved spikes sank into her muscle and as it was pulled back, chunks of tissue went with it. She gasped, trying to catch her breath. Rivers of blood ran down her body. Cuts covered her arms and legs, abdomen and back, sides and face.

Wu-Shun and his henchmen abused Kiai for months, until one day, when she couldn't hold back anymore, she broke. Tears streamed down her face, washing away the blood around her eyes. Tani watched from the door of the cell. Something tickled in the back of her mind as she watched the hybrid cry. Wu-Shun smiled, satisfied at the work. Kneeling beside his daughter, he placed a hand upon her head. Tendrils of black energy ran down his arms and wound themselves around Kiai. They absorbed her energy, but left traces of Youki, her fathers. They worked their way around in her mind, sealing away her memories, making her become a lifeless doll, a puppet of her father.

* * *

Hiei knelt on the ground, picking up remnants of a small child, burnt to the bone by his prey. A Rogue was on the loose i Makai, sending villages up in flames and murdering countless demons. Koenma and Enki agreed to send the Reikai Tantei out with a few select warriors and Shinobi to track down the Rogue. Hiei was curious as to who could cause such immense damage all by themselves. A scream echoed through the forest, catching everyone's attention. Youko rose from his seat against a tree trunk and looked towards the exit of the forest. Smoke plumes rose into the sky and they could see someone running towards them. Yusuke hurried to catch the person who tripped over a root. It was a woman who was severely injured and holding a small infant in her arms. Blood dripped from the wounds all over her body. Yuni came up from behind Yusuke and gently removed the baby from the woman's arms. The woman grabbed onto Yusuke's arm tightly and pulls him down so she could speak to him. 

"Save...my baby." she whispered painfully into his ear before her body relaxed and she was no more.

Kuwabara, Touya, and Jin turn their gaze back to the village and see the silhouette of the Rogue peak over a hill in the village. Hiei disappeared in a flicker of black and hurried to the Rogue sword drawn. The others followed behind, Yusuke having gently laid the woman's body on the forest floor, ready for pick up by Botan. Yuni held the baby to her chest tightly, a new found love for it rising in her chest. It had the same past she did, losing her mother at such a young age.

As the others reached the village, they saw Hiei engaged in a sword fight with the Rogue. The Rogue had two short swords out and was blocking Hiei's flurry of sword swipes. They were able to look at the Rogue more closely. They had ankle length blackish-red hair pulled back into a long braid. A scarf-like mask covered their mouth and a head band wrapped around their forehead, the ends sweeping around with the braid. Deep, blood red eyes examined all of Hiei's moves. It was obvious that the Rogue was female, one by the outfit and two by the shape of their body. White bandages wrapped around her chest, slightly covered by a one-armed, long sleeved shirt. A white skirt that threatened to fall off clung to her bony hips. A single fishnet stocking came up to the thigh of her right leg with knee-high boots covering both feet. There was a single collar with a chain connecting to a cuff on her wrist around her neck. As she swung her blades around, everyone was able to see long, deep scars over the majority of her body, evidence that she was abused recently.

She grunted as Hiei drove her back and she skidded across the ground. Her crimson eyes met Hiei's own as they sized each other up. The Rogue was running low on energy, having used so much within the past week and her body hasn't recovered. Hiei could tell. With a smirk, he leapt at her, sword poised to kill. She scrambled up and blocked one blow. Using both blades, she evaded his swings, wearing herself out even more. When she saw an opening, she took it. Hiei, however, knew. As she pulled back her left blade to drive into his abdomen, he pulled back his to drive into her chest.

The others watched from the sidelines as Hiei's katana pierced her chest and came out through her back. The blade in her right hand fell and stuck into the ground. The one in her left hand missed it's mark and just barely nicked Hiei's side. It fell to the ground as well. Tears came to her eyes as she tried to breath. Hiei smirked in satisfaction as he pulled the blade from her chest. She fell to the ground and landed on her knees.

Holding her chest with one arm, she pulled down her scarf. Blood dripped from the corners of her mouth and she was ghostly pale. Lifting her head, her crimson eyes met Hiei's. He reeled back before falling to the ground beside her, catching her body before it hit the ground. For the first time in his life, Hiei felt tears sting in the corners of his eyes. He couldn't believe what he had just done.

"Thank...you, Hiei." Kiai gasped as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"No...no, I...I..." Hiei stuttered as he tried to stop the bleeding.

Kira and the others watched this with wide eyes. They didn't know or suspect that the Rogue was none other then Kiai. Shuichi fell onto his knees, Touya landing right next to him. Jin hugged Kira to him and Yusuke placed an arm around Yuni's waist. Youko was dumbstruck as well. Kuwabara looked at the Ice Maiden beside him. Yukina had tear gems running down her face and she hurried to where Hiei and Kiai were, but was stopped as a shadow tore it's way through the wound in Kiai's chest. It threw Hiei backwards and he landed hard on the ground. Kiai hovered slightly above the ground. The tendrils that her father used to bind her worked their way out of her body and into the ground. Her body settled itself on the ground and darkness took over her sight, eyes flickering shut.

Hiei jumped up and hurried to her, taking Kiai into his arms. Noticing that she was only asleep, he let out a sigh of relief. Picking her up gently, he noticed that the wound he had inflicted upon her was slowly healing, the blood flow having stopped. Kira hurried over and placed hand upon her sister's limp head. Yukina stepped up beside Hiei, gazing into his eyes with her own identical ones.

"She's not safe here." Hiei told everyone as they circled around him and Kiai.

"What do you mean? We could take her to Reikai." exclaimed Kira, glaring at the kajihenge.

"Your father would expect that so he would attack Reikai. She would be safer with me. Plus, the spell could still be clinging to her mind. I would need the utmost concentration to release her from it completely."

"And where would you go?" asked Touya, holding his sister back.

"I will not say...and don't follow me."

Turning away from everyone, he headed across the village and disappeared from view, taking Kiai away to a secret house deep in Mukuro's territory. There, he would be able to heal Kiai and make sure she is ready for when her father strikes again.

* * *

Wu-Shun watched the battle unfurl from a tree nearby. Ohjiro sat on a branch, a 5-month along Tani on his lap. Wu-Shun grew angry as Hiei took her away. Their energy was concealed so he would not be able to track his daughter. Tani glanced out at the group that was left behind. A tall fox demon caught her attention. He stood much taller then the others and his energy felt so familiar. Deep in her mind, a small chain link began to split, ready to break and reveal to Tani what was being hidden. Ohjiro noticed her looking at Youko and immediately fled with her. A small spike of energy emitted from Tani, catching the attention of Youko. He glanced at where it came from, the place she had sat at, and narrowed his eyes. A growl emanated from the back of his throat. Turning around, he hurried back towards the Reikai portal, his anger for Tani's napping reigniting his deep seated hate for Ohjiro. He was furious and wanted nothing more then to have Tani and their baby back with him.

* * *

Well, what did everyone think about the chapter? The next one focuses a lot more on the relationship betweeb Hiei and Kiai, and Tani will be brought back into the story, hopefully in the next chapter because chapter 9 focuses a lot on her and Youko with flashbacks to their past.

-Jinx and Neko-


	9. Chapter 9

It has been forever since I have updated this story. Things have been very busy and continue to be. Between school, work, and clubs, I can't seem to find the time to keep up with this story. But have no fear, I shall finish it before the year is over! I just have a huge competition coming up so don't expect another update for a few weeks. Gomen ne! I'll try to work on it when I can. I have also started posting some of my stories on . The link is in my profile.

Enjoy!

* * *

Darkness surrounded Kiai on all sides, on and on for, what appeared, miles around. She was confused, not knowing where she was or what was going on. The last thing she remembers was looking up at her father's smirking face. That's when the darkness settled. She was fearful at first, but knew it wouldn't hurt. The darkness was her friend, her warm comforter on cold nights. As she sat in the oblivion, she could make out faint voices in the distance, but never tried to track them down, knowing that she would inevitably become lost.

Soon, flashes of images appeared around Kiai. She attempted to touch them but when her fingers grazed the surface, they evaporated. It felt like she had been in there forever. She didn't know the time of day or even what day it was. Glancing at her own body, she could see the marks her father had inflicted upon her were healing, meaning that time was indeed passing outside her dark world. As more time passed, Kiai became even more in tuned with what was going on outside her mind. She could see it all through her eyes. A burning village. The gang. Her sister. Her brother. Hiei. She could see them all but was unable to control her body. She watched as she fought the man she knew she loved and she watched as her own body prepared to make the kill.

Kiai concentrated on breaking the chains her father had placed on her subconscious. They rattled, as if saying they were not going to give up. She looked back out, watching her body fall into stance, both blades positioned to drive into Hiei's abdomen. Focusing on the chains, she forced all her youki into it. They shattered and she was violently thrown back into her body. At the last second, she forced the blades outward, not even seeing Hiei's katana make it's plunge her chest. The blades slipped from her hands and clattered to the ground. Warm tears trickled down her cheeks as Hiei pulled the blade from her chest. She collapsed onto her knees. Blood poured from the wound on her chest as she wheezed to catch her breath.

The scarf around her face was preventing her from breathing properly so she tugged it down. When she moved, the pain became sharper, a hiss escaping between her teeth. Blood filled her mouth and dribbled out of the corners. Her body paled as she lost blood. As she forced her body to breath, the memories of what had happened while she was locked away in her shadow world rushed back to her. She saw all the innocent demons, the men, women, elderly, and children that fell by her blades. Blinking her eyes, tears fell even faster down her cheeks. Gazing up, her own crimson eyes met Hiei's. He took as step back in shock before falling beside her, catching her body before it hit the dirt.

"Thank...you, Hiei." she whispered as she rubbed her head into the crook of his neck.

"No...no, I...I..." The kajihenge stuttered as he tried to stop her chest from bleeding.

Kiai looked up at him with a smile before gazing at the others. She could see the shock on their faces. They never knew nor suspected that she was the Rogue demon ravaging Makai, and at first neither did she. A pain ripped its way through her chest and a large shadow shot out of the wound. Kiai saw Hiei get thrown backwards, but closed her eyes as the pain intensified. She held in her scream as the tendrils her father had planted within her made their way out and into the ground. There were still a few within her as she felt her body make contact with the ground again, but she didn't have time to warn them as the darkness took over her sight once more.

* * *

Kiai awoke on and off for several days after. Every time she opened her eyes, a pain ripped through her body and darkness took her sight once more. She could swear that she heard Hiei talking to her as she lay prone on the soft mattress. It wasn't until the 10th day after Hiei stabbed her that Kiai regained full consciousness. Dots danced before her eyes as she attempted to sit up. A groan escaped her lips as she placed a hand on her forehead, trying to rid herself of the headache starting up. The only thing that covered her was the simple black, silk sheet on the bed. Gazing around her, she saw that she was in a small house high up in a tree. There were doors across the bed leading to a balcony where leaves fluttered from the trees around to the ground below.

The room was a curious thing to Kiai. It was simple, traditional wooded walls with a dresser and wardrobe. The wall to the left of the doors was covered in weapons of all sorts. There were swords, naginatas, bo staffs, bows and arrows, all different types and styles of weaponry. The bed she was laying on was covered in the softest sheets she had ever felt and was big enough to fit 8 of her comfortably. The door to the right of the bed creaked open and, pulling up the sheet quickly, Kiai looked over to see Hiei walk in with a small tray of food and a cup of tea.

"How are you feeling?" Hiei asked in an emotionless tone, though his eyes spoke volumes.

"Much better...thanks to you." Kiai assured him, smiling sweetly.

"You sure?"

"Quite positive, though I believe a bath is in order. I must smell horrible."

"No, you don't"

"Did you keep me clean?"

"Umm..."

"I think Hiei's embarrassed."

Hiei didn't respond to her taunt and, instead, set the tray on the bed beside her. Smiling at him while blushing ever so slightly, Kiai picked up the tray and set it on her lap. The spread looked delicious. It was comprised of rice balls, stir fry, sushi, and steamed rice. The sushi was made the way she liked it, the way Shuichi made it.

"Did Shu-kun make this or did he teach you?" she asked while popping a rice ball into her mouth.

"He...taught me."

"It's really good. Thanks Fire-Fly."

The kajihenge blushed at the pet name she dubbed upon him. Wanting her to eat in peace, he walked over to the balcony doors and gazed out. Mukuro's territory stretched on for miles and miles around. The small home that he had was centered in a small forest only 20 miles north of the castle his higher-up occupied. He had built it for himself, though had employed some help. It was there as a refuge and a place where he can train. The small clearing below has plenty of space that he could utilize. Conveniently, there was a hot spring slightly off the clearing. A barrier kept out unwanted demons and that stretched out about 5 miles in diameter.

Kiai sat on the bed eating her food and watching Hiei. The setting sun reflected off of his face. His hair looked like a black flame flickering in the wind. Gold and crimson trees, along with the sunset, gave a fiery background, making Hiei look like a hell-bent angel of fire. A fluttery feeling erupted in Kiai's chest. Watching him ignited a burning passion within her. There was something about Hiei that sparked that within her. She knew she was in love with him, but also knew that he would never accept her. Kiai knew of the relationship he had with Mukuro. The two of them were lovers and here Kiai was, being thrown into a love triangle that didn't want her.

Hiei could feel her eyes on him. She mystifies him so much that when he looks at her, she is the only thing he sees. If only she knew what he felt for her. There was longing in his heart that he tried to fight, but knew he was losing to. He needed to do something soon before that tightening in his chest becomes too much. Shaking his head, he turned away from the sunset to look at Kiai. She was still watching him, a small smile on her face.

"You said you need to wash up, there is a spring nearby."

"That's good. Is it...alright for me to be walking?" she asked, setting the tray on the bed and tightening the sheet around her.

"Your wounds are healed; you just might be a little lightheaded."

Hiei grabbed a yukata off of the dresser and handed it to her so that she may put it on. Being modest, he turned around as she rose from the bed. A small smile still decorated Kiai's lips as she stood. Her legs wobbled a bit before she completely got back her balance. The yukata was slightly short, but covered her moderately. Making sure it was on securely, she placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder.

"I believe I might have a little trouble getting out of this house."

Knowing what she meant, Hiei scooped her up into his arms and flickered to the spring. It was rather large with a waterfall and deep end. Steam rolled off the water giving the whole place a calm ambiance. Hiei set Kiai on her feet just by the edge of the spring. Dipping her foot in, Kiai could tell the water would soothe her muscles and wash away the smell of not taking a bath for several days. Hiei flickered away, off to get towels and soap, for her and him.

Stripping away the yukata, Kiai observed the small, minute scars that covered her form. They were hardly noticeable, but ghastly to look at. The need to rinse her body increased as Kiai stepped into the very warm water. Shivers went up her spine as she settled her worn body into the spring. Leaves fluttered above her and Hiei dropped out of the tree.

"Here you are." he said as he handed her a nice smelling bar of soap.

"Arigato, Hi-kun. Care to join me, the water is wonderful."

Hiei nodded slightly and made his way over to the other side of the spring, the mist hiding him from Kiai. A small splash of water let Kiai know that Hiei had entered the spring and the waves coming towards her informed her that he was closing in on her. Something tugged at her foot and she smiled at Hiei as his head popped out from the water. His hair fell down onto his shoulders, the bangs covering his eyes.

"Hey there." Kiai greeted.

"Hn."

"Not very talkative today, are you?"

"How are you doing?"

"I already said that I'm fine, just sore."

"Whatever you say. You're scars and eyes say different."

Kiai quieted and wrapped her arms around her body tightly. Hiei had touched a nerve; he doesn't know what happened to her behind the prison bars and out of her father's sight. The demon guards and their filthy hands roaming over her, touching her, desecrating her. They took what they wanted violently, not caring how much they hurt Kiai. Tears gathered in her eyes and she turned away from Hiei so that he could not see her weakness. Seeing her distress, Hiei placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Kiai violently pulled away.

"Please...don't touch me...I don't want to...be hurt again." she sobbed, body shaking.

"Kiai, what..."

He didn't get to finish what he was going to say because demons decided to enter the area around the spring. Normally, this was impossible, unless you were really powerful like Wu-Shun. He wanted to find his daughter, so he sent the same demons that had to guard Kiai, the ones that caused her so much pain. Kiai gasped out loud and began to hyperventilate. Hiei noticed this and made her stand behind him as he confronted the demons.

"What do you want?" Hiei demanded, looking them up and down.

"We need her. Our master wants her back." an ugly, sickly green demon told him, his yellow eyes gazing behind Hiei to catch a glimpse of Kiai.

"Get off of my land and leave her be."

"I am afraid we can't do that."

"So be it."

The demons leapt at the two but were thrown back by a force field erected by Kiai. Hiei looked behind him to see a teary, black eyed, grey haired Kiai. Her aura wrapped around them, protecting them from the demons who wanted her dead. The group outside of the barrier began to shriek in pain as tendrils came out of the barrier and wrapped around. It slashed at their skin and punctured it continuously until no more sounds came from them. The bodies were pulled into a shadow portal bound for Wu-Shun's castle, courtesy of Kiai.

The aura dissipated around them and Kiai returned to normal. Hiei watched her carefully. The change had alarmed him and the attack had made him very wary of her. She looked into Hiei's eyes with a smile, letting him know that he had nothing to fear. He was still on edge. Wanting him to relax, Kiai went behind him and slowly massaged his shoulders. The muscles tightened a bit before relaxing completely. Kiai leaned her head against the back of Hiei as she worked on his middle and lower back.

A chill ran down Hiei's spine as her hands wandered around his back. Not being able to take it anymore, he turned around and captured her lips with his own. Kiai's hands rested on his stomach as her eyes widened with shock. He began to pull away, but she moved her arms up and tightened them around his neck, taking some hair into her hand, pulling him in for more. Hiei's hands rested on her waist, lightly tracing small circles on the warm, wet skin.

The two kissed feverishly, hands never leaving their spots. Something washed over Kiai's body and a fluttery feeling filled every part of her body. Her eyes shot open and she pulled back from Hiei. The air around her suddenly became suffocatingly dense and she heaved hard, trying to catch her breath.

"Kiai?" Hiei moved towards her slightly, but she took a step back.

"Hiei...stay away, please."

"Why?"

"It's not time for it yet, not for another 376 years. Why...why is my body...acting this way?" she stuttered, trembling as she felt her aura shifting to accommodate what was happening to her.

"What do you...?"

He stopped mid-sentence as he felt the waves rolling off of her, along with a smell unfamiliar to him. It aroused something within him and he felt his mind spinning. The pieces finally clicked together and just in time. The sound of branches came to his ears and he looked up to see even more demons coming at them, but for a different reason, Kiai had entered her prime. Hiei sent walls of flames around him and Kiai as he went to her side once again.

"Grab on." he demanded.

She didn't need to be told twice. Hiei threw a towel around his waist, took her from the spring, and back to his home in the tree. Using his Jagan, he strengthened the barrier around the house and made his aura rise in order to scare off the offending demons. Kiai stood in the middle of Hiei's room, stark nude and glittering from the water rolling down her skin. Hiei turned to see her facing him, a look in her eyes he had never seen before. She walked up to him, the look making him shiver in need and excitement. Running a hand down the side of his face, Kiai smiled softly before kissing his waiting lips. Hiei's hands rested of her hips, pulling her fully against him. Energy's started to rise around them as they started to make their way to the bed. Kiai's heat became harder to control, more hard to contain the urge.

As they continued to make out, Kiai lost complete control. Flipping Hiei onto his back, she straddled his waist, surprising him, and began to tease him, kissing his chest to his navel and back up. Hiei groaned and ground his hips against hers. Growling lightly, Kiai nipped at the flesh of Hiei's neck causing the kajihenge to tighten his hold on her hips.

"Hiei?" she whispered softly into his ear.

"What Kiai?" he inquired, pulling away a little so they could look eye to eye.

"Make love to me."

"As you wish." He assured her, smiling a little.

Hiei rolled over so he could hover above her. He began kissing her neck, biting softly down her throat and over her chest, pausing slightly at each peak. Roaming down her body, he came to the core of her heat and began playing, teasing with his tongue and fingers. Kiai moaned out loud, the sound reverberating throughout the room, causing Hiei to shudder. A passion ignited within him and the need to the woman writhing below grew. Kissing his way back up to her swollen lips, swollen from biting them to keep her moans leveled, he captured them as his arousal teased her entrance. Gently, he eased into her, a mind-blowing experience for both of them. Their moans echoed in the room as the rocked against each other, sailing away into pleasure and completeness.

* * *

Again, gomen ne for not updating in a while. I hope you liked the chapter that took me 3 months to finish. Chapter 10 will be started before long, but i'm not sure when it will be finished.

-Jinx-

BTW- Neko has written a great part of chapter 10 so that might be posted as Chapter 10A, then I will work on Chapter 10B which will be posted...whenever.


	10. Chapter 10

Anotehr chapter! I tried to get this chapter up as fast as I could. I finished my competition, but I still have a lot of studying to do. I get to go to Florida HOSA State Competition! It is so cool cause I get to up with my friends. Well, enough of my babbling, enjoy the chapter. They first portion is by Neko.

* * *

Tani sat on the bed in her and Ohjiro's room. Ohjiro was currently talking with Wu-Shun. She was staring ahead emotionlessly. Her belly was becoming very round; she was almost six months pregnant, and extremely sad. A tear fell down her face as she rested a hand on her stomach.

"Youko... Everyone..."

The door started to open and Tani put a smile on her face, clearing all sadness and remorse from her outer appearance and from her aura. No one knew that she remembered what really happened. And as time had passed, she not only learned of some of Wu-Shun's plans, she also grew to know Ohjiro as a brother, not a lover. Ohjiro walked into the room and embraced his sister, his "lover".

"Dear Tani, how are you and my baby boy doing?"

Tani smiled, "We're doing good!" 'No we're not... we won't be fine until we're with Youko and the others...'"But I need some fresh air. Could we go to the forest?" Her voice was energetic and hopeful.

Ohjiro smiled and nodded. "Of course my love."

'Enough of this. I'll get the secret Ohjiro is keeping from me and leave. I need to tell Koenma what I know.'

Ohjiro took Tani to a forest, one that she knew little of.

"Ohjiro..."

He turned to Tani curiously. "Hai?"

Her eyes were sad, glittering with tears. "You're keeping something from me... please tell me."

Ohjiro looked away. Should he tell her and risk losing her? Or should he make something up, or pretend not to know what she's talking about? 'No, I already looked away, she knows that I'm hiding something now... I have to tell her...'

"Ohjiro... you promised we'd keep no secrets from each other and you're keeping a secret from me!" 'But I shouldn't be talking.'

Ohjiro looked at Tani in regret. "Tani... Long ago, you had a lover, Isamu..." Tani stepped away, not liking where this was going. "He died because... because I killed him."

"No!" Tani shook her hair, now below her waist, tears falling down her face. "Why?! You knew I loved him didn't you?!"

Ohjiro took her by the arms. "Tani! I don't regret killing him! I loved you, and I still do! I was protecting you!"

"From what?! He protected me from everything!!" Tears were falling from her eyes rapidly.

"Only I can protect you!!"

Tani forced herself away. "No... Youko can protect me from everything..."

Ohjiro glared, "How long have you remembered?"

"For a few days now."

"That won't change anything. Wu-Shun and I will kill them all... only I will be able to protect you then..." he grinned evilly.

Tani shook her head. "No... No!!" Her eyes were clenched shut and her power flashed around them.

Tani knew in the moment as she opened her eyes and felt her youki lowering again to non-trackable, that Koenma and the others would be able to find her. Tani looked at Ohjiro's limp body on the ground. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Nii-san..."

She had just murdered the last of her blood family, the last blood relative that she actually cared for. Tani fell to her knees and yowled, a noise that sounded of a saddened scream and the sad cry of a cat. Her yowl scared the creatures in the forest. Birds flew from their posts in their trees and small rodents scurried to find cover, not knowing exactly what would happen, what the sad demon would do. The forest quieted as the neko wept for her brother, for her friends, for herself, for the soul she had, becoming lost in darkness. A small black creature, a cat, but much larger that the average cat emerged from the shadows of some trees. This was a demon cat with emerald eyes. It went to the crying girl and pawed lightly at her thigh.Tani calmed down slightly and looed at the demonic cat. She couldn't feel it's youki until the cat touched the edges of her mind with its own.

"Little one... you must go from here... Your power has started to attract many creatures." the deep voice was soft and melodic.

"I don't know my way home. I don't even know if they'll accept me again..."

The cat started to grow in size. "Nonsense... Get on... I'll take you home."

Tani didn't have the strength to argue, she barely had the strength to get up and lay upon the large cats back.

After glancing at Ohjiro's body Tani's eyes filled with tears. She shut her eyes tight, the tears falling into the cat's fur. Ohjiro's body glowed and dissapeared, merging with the cat. Tani didn't catch this little action before the cat walked off at a fast pace.

Days passed, Tani never left the cats back, never slept and never ate. On the fourth day of traveling the cat stopped and roared. Tani was plucked from the cats back.

"Tani..." the voice, soft, unsure and hopeful, all so familiar to the weak neko.

Tani looked up at her lovers face. "Youko..."

The kitsune held Tani close as tears fell from her eyes and she wept.

"Tani... what's wrong?"

Tani clung to Youko's soft shirt. They were still in the forest, but one she knew. The cat brought her home as promised.

"I killed him... I killed Ohjiro... I got to know him as a brother... he was so sweet, like a brother should be and I killed him!!"

Youko looked down at his lovers head. "Tani..."

She looked up at him with her tear filled eyes.

"Youko... he said he'd kill you... He had killed Isamu, and he threatened to kill you. I lost it, I didn't want to kill him, I just wanted to keep him from killing you."

Youko smiled slightly. "This is the first time I've seen you cry..."

Tani blinked and didn't have time to reply when Youko's lips met her own. She held the front of his shirt as they kissed. Youko pulled away.

"That baby of ours is changing you..."

Tani rested her head on his chest. "A lot of things changed me... But he's certainly changing my powers... That pill didn't allow you all to find me, but it has long worn off... our baby boy is changing my powers."

* * *

Kiai blinked open her eyes and looked around her. The sun was rising to the east, casting some light in the relatively dark room. Stretching her arms above her head, she felt the space next to her. It was empty, but still somewhat warm. Smiling to herself, she grabbed a yukata out of the dresser and made her way to the kitchen. It was small, but simple, with a gorgeous view of the forest below. Kiai could see Hiei training in the clearing just before the tree line. The balcony down to the ground was right next to the kitchen so she headed down to see him.

At first, he didn't notice her, for he was so focused on what had happened last night. Kiai had gone into heat and they slept together. He tried his hardest to convince himself it was wrong to sleep with a friend, but neither his mind, nor heart, would listen. It felt right to him, she was right for him. He knew he loved her, he just couldn't tell her from fear of being hurt. The wind blew up around Hiei as he swung his katana around. The sun reflected off the blade, gleaming with a menacing light. A sound caught his attention and he turned to see Kiai watching him practice with a small smile on her beautiful face. She lightly padded over to him, taking in his sweating physique.

"Good morning."

"Hn, you too." He replied.

"Are you hungry? I can cook us up some breakfast."

"Yeah, I am."

"Good."

Smiling, she leaned in and lightly pecked him on the lips. Stepping back, she made her way back towards the tree house, but was stopped by Hiei. He held onto her arm with one hand as he lightly ran his other one up her side. Kiai shivered from the feeling and turned around so she could look into his eyes. They watched each other, Hiei's hand still rubbing up and down her side while hers massaged his arms. Leaning forward, Hiei placed a small kiss on the tip of Kiai's nose before kissing her lips. She smiled against his lips before she kissed him back. After a few minutes of passionate making out, Kiai pulled away flushed.

"I'm….going to go make…breakfast now."

"Alright."

Kiai walked back to the tree house, dead set on making Hiei the best breakfast he had ever had.

* * *

**One week after Tani's rescue and 10 days after Kiai's capture**

A week had passed since the cat had brought Tani home. Youko became very protective; always making sure his mate was well-rested and happy. Kira was by Tani's side as often as she could be. With Kiai still recovering, the house had been lonely, to an extent. Touya and Jin were keeping her company when she wasn't in school or doing work. Tani was growing rather round and her little boy was always active, keeping her up late at night, but letting her rest during the day. Perhaps it is a good thing most cats are nocturnal. Hiei had contacted them a couple of times, letting them know that Kiai had woken up and will be returning within the week. They were happy, but slightly  
nervous.

Just two days after Hiei's call, him and Kiai showed up on the house's doorstep. They could hear people in the living room watching a movie. Taking a deep breath, Kiai placed her hand on the knob. Hiei lightly rubbed her lower back and pushed her forward slightly. Turning the knob, she stepped into the house and entered the living room. The movie was paused and everyone, including Kira, Tani, Youko, Touya, and Jin, looked back at them. In order to keep their relationship a secret, Hiei stepped back a foot.

"Hey….everyone." she stuttered, smiling slightly at them.

Kira stood up and walked over to her older sister. Standing before her, tears gathered in her eyes and she threw herself at Kiai, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist. Kiai smiled at everyone before hugging Kira back. Touya got up from his spot on the couch and held his younger sisters. Everyone stood back and watched the siblings hold each other, letting them have their time together. Kiai pulled back and looked over at Tani, shocked.

"How did you get out?" she asked as she walked towards her.

"Ohjiro is….dead. I killed him, on accident."

"Tani, I'm sorry."

She hugged her friend from the side, looking down at her growing stomach. A kick could be seen from under her shirt and Tani grunted.

"He's a big kicker. I'm already 6 ½ months along."

"So we can count on him to be just like his father? Eh?"

"Yeah," she giggled. "We could."

Youko walked up to the two and placed an arm around his mate's shoulders. Shaking his head from side to side, he rubbed Tani's stomach lightly. Kiai smiled at the affection and stepped away from them. Jin grabbed Kiai from behind and twirled her around, lifting the two of them off the ground slightly. Kiai giggled and held her head as she tried to keep her balance. Hiei watched from the doorway, a smirk tugging the corners of his mouth. She looked over at him, a light in her eyes that he had missed.

* * *

Review and let my know what you all think!

-Jinx-


	11. Chapter 11

To the dedicated readers of this fic, I'm sorry, but this story will be discontinued.

I apologize to those that are upset by this, but I just can't continue it. I've lost the inspiration to complete it, I guess I just fell out of Yu Yu Hakusho.

Again, to those that read this story, I'm sorry. Maybe in the future i'll do a re-write or something, but for now, i'm stopping.

Thank you for understanding and, once again, sorry.

ph34r-t3h-cu73n355


End file.
